Lust For Revenge
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: Walau harus menjadi boneka Pein seumur hidup dan melumuri kedua tangannya dengan darah, Hinata rela melakukannya asalkan pria bersurai jingga itu membantunya balas dendam pada Neji, orang yang sudah membantai keluarganya dan mencelakai adiknya .Change Summary! WARNING:AU,OOC,TYPO,CRACK PAIR,DLL R&R! chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Crime**

**Pair : Pain/Pein x Hinata. H**

**~Lust for Revenge~**

**WARNING**** : ****AU, ****Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC,**** Alur cepat, ****Crack pair, ****Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata Hyuga seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terpandangn dan tershoro di Konoha. Sejak kecil Hinata sudah di didik keras oleh sang ayah yang merupakan kepala keluarga Hyuga karena Hinata adalah calon kepala keluarga Hyuga selanjutnya dan sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuga sangat menaruh harapan besar di pundak Hinata. Akan tetapi harapan serta keinginan Hiashi harus sirna tak kala menyadari kalau Hinata tak memiliki potensi dan kemampuan untuk menjadi kepala keluarga Hyuga.

**BUAGH...**

**DUAGH...**

**BRUK...**

"AAAAA!" teriak seorang gadis saat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh dilantai kayu.

"Berdiri!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya lantang.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu-pun berdiri walaupun harus bersusah payah dan mencoba menyerang kembali pria paruh baya itu akan tetapi hasilnya sama saja, perut serta dadanya terkena pukulannya dan tubuhnya lagi-lagi terhempas jatuh kelantai bahkan darah segar mengalir diujung bibirnya.

"Bangun dan lawan aku lagi." Pria paruh baya itu berdiri kokoh dihadapan gadis itu.

"Ugh..."

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun terlihat jatuh meringkuk dilantai kayu ruang dojo dengan wajah yang sedikit lebam dan pakaiannya-pun sedikit sobek. Dihadapan gadis itu seorang pria paruh baya dengan bola mata bulan menatapnya dingin serta tajam, pandangan mata pria itu terlihat penuh kecewa menatap gadis kecil dibawahnya yang merupakan putri kandungnya.

"T-tou-_sama_..." lirihnya seraya bangkit dari posisinya namun tak bisa karena dirinya sudah terlalu lelah juga kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku terlalu berharap banyak padamu, Hinata," ucap sang ayah dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu diam lalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam enggan atau lebih tepatnya takut menatap wajah sang ayah yang melihatnya dengan raut wajah seperti itu, apakah usahanya selama ini tak bisa mengubah dan membuat sang ayah mau melihat serta mengakuinya. Semua masa kecilnya sudah dihabiskan berlatih keras menjadi kepala keluarga Hyuga tapi apa dayanya, sang ayah tetap tak bisa mempercayainya sama sekali.

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tak usah berlatih lagi, posisimu akan digantikan oleh Hanabi karena adikmu lebih berpotensi dibandingkan dirimu." Ucap Hiasi dingin.

Air mata Hinata jatuh menetes deras setelah kepergian sang ayah, Hinata menekuk lutunya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dan menangis keras ditengah ruang latihan.

"Hiks...Hiks...i-ibu..." isaknya lirih.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena luka pukulan dari ayahnya saat latihan tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah sikap serta perkataan ayahnya yang membuatnya sedih, terluka bahkan merasa terbuang dikeluarga ini.

Hinata tahu kalau dirinya adalah gadis lemah, penakut yang tak bisa apa-apa tapi sebisa mungkin Hinata selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa diakui oleh ayahnya khususnya didalam keluarganya mengingat dikeluarga ini dibedakan menjadi dua bagian yaitu _Souke_ dan _Bunke_.

_Souke_ atau bisa disebut sebagai tingkat elit sedangkan _Bunke _adalah tingkat rendah atau budak karena para _Bunke_ bertugas melindungi, melayani seluruh anggota keluarga _Souke_ dan ini sudah terjadi sejak generasi ke generasi.

Hiashi duduk merenung didalam kamarnya memikirkan nasib keluarga ini jika dipimpin oleh Hinata kelak nantinya menggantikan dirinya yang sudah tiada, bagaimana-pun keluarga ini tidak boleh hancur berantakan, andaikan saja Neji yang merupakan anak dari adiknya Hizashi Hyuga menjadi anak pertamanya bukan Hinata, mungkin dirinya tidak perlu memikirkan nasib keluarga ini dimasa depan saat dirinya sudah tiada.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya adalah Hanabi, anak keduanya yang menurutnya memiliki potensi dan kemapuan tinggi dari Hinata, dirinya akan membicarakan ini pada para ketua karena ini menyangkut masa depan keluarga Hyuga.

Keinginan Hiashi untuk menggantikan posisi Hinata dengan Hanabi disetujui oleh semua orang dan hal ini baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah keluarga Hyuga terjadi. Setelah posisi Hinata diberikan pada Hanabi, gadis bersurai indigo merasa terusir dan kehadirannya tak dianggap ada, kini Hinata benar-benar terbuang oleh ayah serta keluarganya. Apakah menjadi gadis lemah adalah sebuah aib, kesalahan serta kutukan, andai saja Hinata bisa memilih ia tidak ingin terlahir dikeluarga ini yang tak bisa menyangi serta menghargainya.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Hinata duduk menangis didalam kamarnya.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa pasrah juga menerima keadaan ini, karena ini sudah takdirnya menjadi orang yang terbuang dikeluarga ini. Diam-diam Hiasi berdiri diam didepan kamar Hinata dan hatinya sedikit sedih mendengar isak tangis putinya itu.

"_Maafkan, ayah Hinata. Kuharap kau mengerti dan memahami posisiku." Batin Hiashi lirih._

Semenjak posisinya digantikan oleh Hanabi semua orang bersikap dingin pada Hinata bahkan para pelayan sudah enggan melayaninya, Hinata merasa tinggal ditempat asing bukan lagi sebuah rumah terlebih sang ayah selalu berada didekat Hanabi melatihnya menjadi penerus kepala keluarga selanjutnya dan Hinata hanya bisa diam-diam melihat adik dan ayahnya berlatih diruang latihan.

Hati Hinata terasa pilu dan sakit tak kala sang ayah selalu menebar senyuman lebar ketika berlatih bersama Hanabi sebuah ekpresi yang tak pernah diperlihatkan padanya selama ini. Wajar jika didalam hati Hinata ada setitik rasa cemburu dan iri pada sang adik, orang yang selalu bisa dibanggakan oleh sang ayah tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa mempermalukannya saja. Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis tertutup dan pemalu itu semua disebabkan oleh sikap serta perlakuan keluarganya pada gadis bermata bulan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini tengah diadakan pesta upacara kelulusan Hanabi dari sekolah menengah pertama dan selanjutnya Hanabi akan bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri ternama. Semua orang terlihat silih berganti memberikan ucapan selamat pada Hanabi telebih gadis cantik itu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi seangkatannya dan ini sebuah kebanggan untuk Hiashi, sang ayah.

Disaat semua orang tengah tertawa bahagia senang, Hinata hanya duduk menyendiri didalam kamarnya tak ikut berpesta karena malu juga tak tahan mendengar hinaan serta sindiran tajam dari para kerabatnya yang tak begitu menyukai kehadirannya.

"Ayah, aku ingin pergi ketoilet sebentar dulu." Pamit Hanabi.

"Ya." Sahut Hiashi singkat.

Hanabi-pun pergi meninggalkan pesta namun langkah kakinya bukan menuju kamar mandi melainkan pintu gerbang utama, gadis cantik itu meminta para penjaga untuk membuka kunci pintu gerbang dengan beralasan kalau ini adalah perintah ayahnya.

Dan seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah cantik Hanabi.

"_Cepatlah datang, kak Neji." Batin Hanabi._

Para undangan yang tengah berada ditengah pesta tidak menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang sedang datang mengintai mereka semua.

***#***

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang terlihat berjalan menghampiri dua orang penjaga pintu kediaman Hyuga dengan menghunuskan pedang panjangnya belum juga para penjaga menyerang atau bertanya pada pemuda itu, keduanya sudah tertebas pedang.

**SRAK...**

**CRATTT...**

Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka sabetan dileher serta tubuh bagian depan penjaga gerbang pintu.

"A-a-aa..."

**BRUK...**

Tubuh mereka jatuh bersimbah darah dan tak lama keduanya tewas.

**Tes...**

Darah segar masih mengucur diujung pedang panjang ditangannya namun pemuda bersuai cokelat panjang bermata bulan itu enggan untuk membersihkannya.

**BRAK...**

Pemuda tampan itu menendang keras pintu gerbang hingga salah satu pintunya hampir terlepas.

**GREP...**

Hanabi berlari menerjang Neji dan memeluknya erat, "Kenapa lama sekali." Ucapnya dengan bibir agak sedikit maju kedepan.

Neji tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi dengan sebelah tangan yang tak ternoda darah.

"Teman-teman! Kita habisi semua orang dikeluarga ini," ucapnya penuh kebencian.

Dengan menyeret pedang panjang ditangannya yang masih berlumuran darah, pemuda itu masuk degan diikuti oleh puluhan orang dibelakangnya dan tak lama terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan serta ketakutan menggema diseluruh kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Malam itu terjadi pembantaian dikeluarganya yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan Hanabi, keduanya bersengkokol untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh Hiashi.

"Ke-ke-kenapa ka-kalian la-lakukan ini, Ha-Hanabi, Ne-Neji?" tanya Hiashi dengan memegangi pundak kanan yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku ayah tapi aku sudah bosan menjadi boneka ayah." Ucap Hanabi dingin.

Gadis cantik ini bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Neji dan tak peduli atau kasihan melihat keadan sang ayah yang berlumuran darah. Otak Hanabi sudah teracuni oleh Neji terlebih kini hati gadis cantik bersurai cokelat panjang telah buta karena cintanya pada sang sepupu.

"A-aku tak me-menyangka ka-lian tega me-la-kukan i-ini..." ucap Hiasi terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin balas dendam padamu juga keluarga ini," Neji mengacungkan pedangnya tepat kearah Hiashi pandangan matanya menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada sang paman.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan seluruh anggota _Souke_. Karena kalian-lah ayahku menderita dan harus mati," teriak Neji penuh amarah.

"Ta-ta-tapi Hizashi ma-mati ka.."

"Diam! Jangan banyak alasan paman, apapun yang kau katakan aku tetap akan membunuhmu. Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada putri kebanggaanmu ini," Neji tersenyum merendah pada sang paman sedangkan Hanabi berdiri diam disamping Neji yang merupakan kekasih hatinya, diam-diam mereka berdua menjalin hubungan terlarang dan Hanabi mau ikut terlibat dalam pembantaian keluarganya karena cinta, gadis bersurai cokelat panjang ini mencintai Neji yang merupakan sepupunya.

Saat Neji hendak meyabetkan pedangnya ketubuh Hiashi, seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang berteriak lantang seraya berlarian menghampirinya. Penampilan gadis cantik itu terihat sangat kusut dan berantakan dengan air mata berlinang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriaknya lantang.

Neji tersenyum sinis melihat siapa yang datang kehadapannya, Hinata sang sepupu orang yang menjadi penyebab kematian ayahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hi-Hinata..." Hiashi menatap kaget putri pertamanya itu.

"Ayah, kau tak apa?" Hinata menatap cemas luka sang ayah terlebih darah segar terus mengalir dari luka ditangan kanannya.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha melindung sang ayah dari Neji dan adiknya yang tak pernah diduganya akan berkhianat dan tega melukai bahkan berniat membunuh ayahnya. Tak tahukan Hanabi kalau ayahnya sangat begitu menyanginya dan menjadikannya sebagai anak kebanggaan sang ayah.

**Tes...**

Air mata menetes deras dari iris bulannya yang senada milik Hanabi juga Neji. Pandangan mata Hinata terlihat mengiba serta memohon kepada mereka berdua agar mau berbelas kasih dengan menghentikan aksi mereka dan membiarkan ayahnya tetap hidup.

**SRAK...**

Neji menjambak kasar rambut Hinata dan memaksa gadis cantik itu untuk menatap wajahnya, "Apapun yang kau katakan dan perbuat aku tetap akan membunuh ayahmu," ucap Neji dingin.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak...ja-ja-jangan la-kukan itu. Ha-Hanabi aku mo-mohon se-selamatkan ayah," ucap Hinata parau seraya menatap nanar sang adik berharap kalau adik perempuannya itu mau menolong ayahnya, orang tua kandungnya namun apa yang Hinata dapatkan Hanabi malah menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dibalik punggung lebar dan tegap milik Neji, sang adik memilih untuk bersama Neji dan membiarkan sang ayah mati ditangan sepupunya itu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayahmu, Hinata." Neji menyeringai kejam seraya mengangkat tinggi pedangnya.

Iris lavender Hinata melebar melihat sang ayah lehernya ditebas oleh Neji.

"TIDAAAKKK!" jerit Hinata pilu.

Hinata berusaha menggapai jasad sang ayah yang sudah tewas namun rambutnya ditarik oleh Neji kemudian tubuhnya dihempaskan kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding kayu. Punggung Hinata terasa sakit dan perih namun yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah melihat kematian sang ayah didepan matanya sendiri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong ayahnya.

"Hiks..." isak Hinata.

"Bu-bunuh sa-saja a-aku Ne-Neji sa..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," sela Neji.

Pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat panjang ini mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Hinata penuh kebencian, "Akan kubuat kau menderita melebihi kematian,"

Tubuh Hinata menegang dan kaku, dirinya hanya bisa menangis seraya meminta dibebaskan atau dibunuh oleh mereka saja.

Neji menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengikat kedua tangan, kaki serta menyumpal mulut Hinata agar tidak kabur juga berisik, tubuhnya lalu dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Kiba, bawa Hinata ketempat itu, biarkan tubuhnya membusuk disana." Ucap Neji pada seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan garis merah dikedua pipinya yang merupakan salah satu anak buahnya.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya.

Kiba membawa Hinata kesuatu tempat sesuai perintah dari Neji, sebenarnya pemuda ini tidak tega melakukannya tapi akan fatal akibatnya jika dirinya menolak atau tidak menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik mengingat kini Neji adalah pemimpin dari keluarga Hyuga.

"Hmphhh..." ronta Hinata saat tubuhnya digendong dan dibawa masuk kesuatu tempat yang tak tahu apa namanya namun kalau dilihat tempat ini tidak baik karena banyak sekali para pria hidung belang disini dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian sexy dan tak sopan karena memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh serta dadanya kepada para pria.

Kiba mendatangi seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang bernama, Jiraiya pemilik dari rumah bordil terbesar di kota bawah tanah sebuah tempat berbahaya karena ditempat ini kejahatan bebas merajalela mengingat tak ada satu-pun polisi atau penegak hukum dikota ini.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu anak muda?" tanya Jiraiya seraya menaruh gelas winenya.

"Hari ini aku datang membawakan barang bagus untukmu dan aku tidak ingin kau membelinya murah karena dia adalah gadis keturunan Hyuga," ucap Kiba dan sang pemilik rumah bordil seraya memperlihatkan Hinata pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Wah, wah, wah...aku tidak menyangka kalau kau membawa barang yang sangat bagus serta langka seperti dia," lirik Jiraiya pada Hinata.

"Jadi berapa kau akan membayarnya?"

Jiraiya mengelus-englus dagunya seraya melihat seluruh tubuh Hinata dengan tatapan kagum, "10 juta, bagaimana?" tawar Jiraiya berharap kalau penawarannya akan diterima oleh pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Itu terlalu murah, Tuanku meminta 50 juta," Kiba memperlihatkan lima jari tangannya.

Jiraiya tampak berfikir sejenak dan menimbang-nimbang harga yang ditawarkan padanya, "Bagaimana kalau 15 juta," ucap Jiraiya mencoba menawar kembali tapi Kiba tetap pada permintaannya.

"Jika memang kau tak bisa menyanggupinya aku akan memabawanya ketempat lain, mungkin saja di..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membayarnya 50 juta. Tapi apa gadis ini masih perawan?" tanya Jiraiya untuk memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah membeli orang mengingat uang 50 juta sangat besar sekali dan baru pertama kalinya ia membeli seorang gadis dengan harga setinggi ini.

"Tentu saja dan aku jamin belum ada satu-pun pria yang menyentuhnya bahkan menciumnya." Ujar Kiba dengan memperlihatkan seringai kejamnya dan pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang itu tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Setelah Kiba menerima uang dari Jiraiya, pemuda bersurai cokelat ini pergi dengan dua koper ditangannya yang berisi uang. Sementara itu Hinata langsung dibawa oleh anak buah Jiraiya untuk dibersihkan tubuhnya dan nanti malam akan dilelang untuk dijualnya kembali pada pria hidung belang dan konglomerat yang sering datang ketempat ini.

Pandangan mata Hinata terlihat kosong, gadis cantik ini terlihat seperti mayat hidup hanya diam tak berbicara saat para pelayan mengolesi tubunya dengan minyak agar kulitnya terlihat berkilau, juga parfum yang bahkan cium dari jarak 100 meter karena saking menyengatnya dan yang terakhir Hinata dipakaikan dress transaparan berwarna kuning gading yang memperlihatkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya kecuali daerah pribadinya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam bermotif hitam yang sangat kontras sekali dengan kulit putihnya. Tapi sebelum menaiki panggung Hinata dipakaikan jubah hitam menutupi tubuh indahnya.

"Bawa ia keatas panggung." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik Tuan."

Dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri Hinata berjalan menaiki sebuah panggung yang cukup besar dan didepannya berdiri puluhan pasang mata pria hidung belang memandanginya dengan berbagai ekspresi tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah tatapan penuh nafus, seakan-akan Hinata akan diterkam dan dimakan oleh mereka.

Hinata menatap lantai hitam yang tengah dipijaknya dengan tatapan kosong, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat menahan segala gejolak emosi dihatinya. Dirinya berpikir mengapa Tuhan sangat tak adil dan kejam padanya, setelah ia harus kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dikhianati oleh Neji dan sang adik lalu kini dirinya harus berdiri ditempat ini menunggu dan menanti orang yang akan membelinya dengan harga tertinggi lalu menidurinya dan manjadikannya budak sex mereka.

**Tes...**

Air mata Hinata jatuh menetes tak kala menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya, Hinata lebih memilih mati dibandingkan menjadi alat pemuas nafsu mereka saja.

**Sruk...**

Jubah hitam yang dikenakan Hinata ditarik lepas dari tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan semua lekukkan tubuh indahnya dengan gratis didepan puluhan pasang mata pria hidung belang yang menatapnya penuh nafsu tak hanya itu saja Hinata disuruh untuk berputar sebanyak tiga kali walaupun enggan dan malu Hinata terpaksa melakukannya karena dirinya tidak bisa menolak atau lebih tepatnya takut.

Malam ini yang menjadi bintang dirumah bordil milik Jiraiya adalah Hinata mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Nona bangsawan Hyuga yang terkenal dikalangan pria karena kecantikannya, bahkan para pria menyebut Hinata sebagai Yamato Nadeshiko versi moderen.

"Malam ini, kami memiliki penawaran khusus untuk kalian semua," ucap seorang pria gendut pendek disebuah meja kecil dengan mikrofon didepannya.

Semua orang terlihat tertarik dan memperhatikan dengan serius saat pria itu berbicara seraya menati-nantikan gadis yang akan dilelang malam ini.

"Lelang tiket penyewaan selama satu malam penuh. Gadis muda berusia 20 tahun dengan tinggi badan 163cm, kulit mulus putih tanpa noda dan penawaran harga dimulai dari 5 juta!" ucap pria itu penuh semangat.

"7 juta," ucap seorang pria tua pendek bertubuh gempal dengan memakai rompi berwarna merah.

"10 juta," sahut seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang tak mau kalah dengan pria tua itu.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha menulikan kedua kupingnya saat mendengar pria-pria itu mulai menawarnya dengan berbagai harga. Hinata tak sanggup melihat rupa orang yang akan membelinya mengingat tak ada pria tampan dan baik disini karena ini adalah rumah bordil kota bawah tanah, sebuah kawasan berbahaya yang terletak disudut kota Konoha. Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal keras didepan dadanya menutupinya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang-pun. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit hingga mengeluarkan darah menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

"Sudah 25 juta! Apa ada yang lain," teriak sang pembawa acara lelang malam ini.

Semua orang terdengar diam dan tak lagi menawar dirinya karena uang 25 juta itu sangat banyak untuk menghabiskan satu malam bersama Hinata dan itu berarti dirinya adalah aset mahal dirumah bordil ini.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan mencoba melihat siapa orang yang sudah membelinya, saat iris lavendernya terbuka ia melihat seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang hampir putih semua mengenakan stelan jas hitam mahal tersenyum nakal padanya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah, apakah kesuciannya harus diberikannya pada pria tua, jika memang harus melakukannya setidaknya harus dengan pria tampan dan gagah bersurai jingga yang berjalan gagah disudut ruangan yang saat ini tengah ditatapnya.

Tanpa sadar keduanya beradu pandang, tubuh Hinata terasa membeku karena terpana sekaligus terpesona dengan tatapan mata pria itu yang dingin dan tajam. Namun sayangnya kini ia harus menjadi milik pria tua itu, sungguh sangat miris dan menyedihkan sekali hidupnya dalam satu malam kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat bahkan dirinya harus meringkuk ditempat ini sebagai alat pemuas nafsu.

"Lelang penyewaan ditutup dengan har..."

"200 juta," ujar seorang pria tiba-tiba disudut ruangan yang membuat semua orang termasuk Hinata kaget mendengarnya.

Sang pembawa acara terdiam lebih tepatnya syok mendengarnya terlebih ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat tubuhnya langsung gemetaran hebat dan seketika membatu melihat sosok pemuda tampan bersurai jingga dengan bola mata yang cukup aneh dan banyaknya tindik disekitar wajah juga kedua kupingnya.

"200 juta aku membelinya bukan menyewanya selama satu malam penuh." Ucapnya dingin.

"Ta-tapi Tuan..."

"Sampaikan hal ini pada Jiraiya. Aku membeli gadis ini bukan menyewanya." Ucapnya diiringi tatapan tajam darinya.

Pria gendut bertubuh pendek itu-pun langsung pergi menemui Jiraiya dan membicarakan hal ini mengingat yang membeli Hinata bukanlah orang biasa dikota ini.

Kedua mata Hinata menatap takjub pria yang berdiri dibawahnya, begitu gagah, tampan walaupun berpenampilan menyeramkan dengan banyaknya tindik menghiasi wajahnya serta pakaiannya yang sedikita aneh kerena memakai jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah. Tapi Hinata bernafas lega karena dirinya tak jadi menghabiskan satu malam dengan pria tua jelek itu tapi pria yang membelinya ini juga terlihat bukan seperti orang baik-baik, terbukti semua orang diam ketakutan melihat pria itu berada disini.

"Pein-_sama_," panggil Jiraiya sopan.

Pria yang dipanggil Pein itu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap dingin Jiraiya, "Aku ingin membeli gadis itu, berapa kau akan melepaskannya?" tanya Pein yang mengerti watak serta sifat pria tua itu yang mata duitan sekaligus mata keranjang.

"Maafkan saya Pein-_sama_, tapi gadis itu tidak dij..."

**SRAK...**

Sebuah pedang panjang sudah berada dileher Jiraiya, "Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi,"

Jiraiya menelan ludanya perlahan dan keringat dingin sudah mucul disekitar pelipisnya tak kala merasakan benda tipis dan dingin itu dilehernya, "50 juta, harga yang sama saat aku membelinya," ucap Jiraiya takut.

"Kakuzu," panggilnya pada anak buahnya.

Tak lama seorang pria tinggai dengan sebuah masker berwarna hitam muncul dan langsung menghampiri Jiraiya lalu melemparkan dua koper padanya yang berisikan uang.

"Sekarang gadis ini milikku." Ucap Pein seraya menarik turun Hinata dari atas panggung.

**SRUK...**

Pein memakaikan jubahnya pada Hinata menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang dan membawanya pergi keluar dari rumah bordil ini. Para pria mata keranjang itu merasa sangat marah sekaligus kesal karena tak bisa menikmati tubuh Hinata padahal jarang-jarang mereka menemukan gadis seperti Hinata di jaman sekarang dan Jiraiya hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena aset berharganya dibawa pergi oleh Pein.

"Nasibku sedang sial hari ini." Gumam Jiraiya.

Tapi yang lebih sial lagi nasibnya menurut pria tua ini adalah Hinata karena jatuh ketangan Pein, ketua dari Akatsuki. Entah apa ayang akan dilakukan pria dingin dan sekejam Pein pada Hinata, pria bertindik itu sudah terkenal luas dengan kesadisannya karena bisa membunuh orang tanpa berkedip dan tak pernah menujukkan ekspresi sedih atau bersalah sama sekali saat membunuh korbannya.

Pein adalah ketua dari Akatsuki atau bisa berarti fajar yang beranggotakan 10 orang kriminal tingkat S dan orang-orang dengan kemampuan aneh serta tak biasa contohnya saja Hidan orang yang tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit walaupun tubuhnya ditusuk oleh pedang.

Akatsuki sanggup melakukan pekerjaan atau tugas apapun termasuk membunuh, penyerangan, penculikan dan tugas kotor lainnya. Pein juga-lah yang membangun kota bawah tanah ini dan secara tak langsung pria itu adalah pemimpin dari kota ini semua orang dikota bawah tanah begitu takut, menghargai serta menghormati Pein.

"Masuk." Ucap Pein dingin.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut saja dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil mewah dibelakang supir dengan Pein disampingnya.

"Antarkan aku kekediamanku." Ucap Pein pada Kakuzu.

"Baik." Sahut Kakuzu dan sedetik kemudian mobil mewah itu sudah melaju jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan rumah bordil milik Jiraiya.

Apakah Hinata akan segera menyusul kedua orang tua dan keluarganya ke akhirat atau lebih buruk dari itu yang akan menimpa dirinya. Keluar dari kandang macan masuk ke kandang singa mungkin itulah ungkapan untuk Hinata saat ini karena jatuh ketangan Pein sang ketua Akatsuki.

**TBC**

**A/N : Saya datang lagi dengan Fic baru padahal banyak hutang Fic yang belum dibuat dan terbengkalai#bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Maafkan saya karena menjadi author yang tak bertanggung jawab. Mohon maaf sekali kalau di Fic ini saya membuat Neji dan Hanabi jahat karena membantai keluarganya sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi dan ada alsannya kenapa Neji melakukan ini nanti dijelaskan dengan seiringinya berjalan cerita (tapi ga tahu kapan bisa update cerita maklum aja saya author mood-moodtan XD**

**Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasik kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic hancur lebur ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Buat kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji bakalan update cepat atau mungkin saja bisa saya hapus XD**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Crime**

**Pair : Pain/Pein x Hinata. H**

**~Lust for Revenge~**

**WARNING**** : ****AU, ****Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC,**** Alur cepat, ****Crack pair, Lemon**** dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata memandang sekeliling ruangan kamar dengan perasaan takjub. Kamar ini begitu luas dan mewah sekali dengan barang-barang mewah yang terpajang menghiasi kamar dari mulai sebuah lampu kristal besar Swarovski tergantung ditengah ruangan, kasur berukuran king size dengan kelambu berwarna emas.

Ditengah kamar terdapat meja kecil dengan dua buah sofa panjang berwaran merah marun dan ketika melihat kesisi ruangan akan ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar dan jika dibuka didalamnya mungkin terdapat pakaian mahal dan disamping lemari pakaian terdapat meja rias dengan banyaknya kosmetik ternama juga kotak perhiasan diatasnya. Sungguh mewah kamar ini dan mata Hinata benar-benar dimanjakan oleh kemewahan yang tersaji disekelilingnya.

Hinata baru tersadar kalau kini dirinya sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan _Yukata_ tidur berwarna putih dengan lambang awan merah dibelakangnya.

**Nyut'**

Kepalanya terasa sakit dan ingatannya tentang pembantaian keluarganya, pelelangan dirinya lalu dibeli oleh seorang pria bersurai jingga dengan banyak tindik diwajah serta kedua kupingnya dan berakhir ditempat ini, melintas didalam otaknya bagaikan sebuah filem.

Tapi dimana pria bersurai jingga itu?

Saat terbangun Hinata tak menemukannya sama sekali, terlebih saat baru sampai dikediaman mewah ini, ia langsung jatuh pingsan.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia mendesah cepat dan berusaha meredam rasa sakit dihatinya mengingat hanya satu malam kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Kini Hinata seorang diri tanpa adanya keluarga, saudara, teman dan bahkan kini ia sudah menjadi milik dari Pein, suka atau tidak. Hinata merasa hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi dan kematian mungkin lebih baik untuknya karena ia sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi untuk hidup terlebih alasan untuk menjalani kehidupan karena Hinata tidak memiliki tujuan dan harapan. Hinata benar-benar putus asa dan menyerah untuk hidup, padahal hanya dirinya-lah yang tersisa dari keluarga _Souke_.

**TAP...**

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang ini melompat turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan kearah jendela besar yang tertutup tirai berwarna cokelat dengan corak bunga momoji. Tangan kanannya terulur menyingkap tirai jendela dan jari jemarinya memegangi kaca jendela kamar yang berembun dan saat disentuh terasa sedikit dingin, iris lavendernya menatap keluar jendela menatap jutaan rintik hujan yang membasahi kota. Ternyata saat ini tengah turun hujan dan langit juga terlihat gelap.

"Hujan." Gumamnya pelan.

Hinata berdiri diam menikmati pemandangan hujan yang tersaji didepannya. Sampai kegiatannya terusik dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

**CKLEK...**

Beberapa pelayan datang membawa makanan dan meletakkannya diatas meja yang terletak ditengah kamar. Hinata menutup kembali tirai jendela lalu berjalan kearah meja.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya Nona. Pein-_sama_ meminta Nona untuk menghabiskannya, jika anda tidak memakannya dan menghabiskannya maka Pein-_sama_ akan menghukum kami semua." Ucap salah satu pelayan sopan.

Hinata duduk dimejanya perlahan dan pandangan matanya terlihat kosong, "Iya, aku akan memakannya. Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata datar.

Para pelayan hanya membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamar.

Hinata menatap tak selera masakan yang tersaji dimeja, perasaan laparnya menguap entah kemana padahal dirinya belum makan apapun semenjak dibawa pergi kerumah bordil. Mulutnya enggan untuk mengunyah makanan dan perutnya menolak untuk diisi apapun tapi jika ia tidak memakannya maka pria yang bernama Pein, orang yang sudah membelinya akan menghukum para pelayan yang tak bersalah itu.

Satu potongan besar steak daging Hinata masukkan kedalam mulutnya dan dikunyahnya pelan walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan untuk memakannya dan hal itu dilakukan Hinata berulang-ulang hingga semua makanan yang tersaji diatas meja habis masuk kedalam perutnya. Hinata meminum cepat wine merah digelasnya hingga beberapa tetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Rasa manis juga sedikit pahit terasa ditenggorokannya saat menenggak minuman beralkohol itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya Hinata beranjak bangun untuk menatap rintik hujan sampai iris lavendernya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah koran yang tergeletak dibawah meja. Awalnya Hinata ingin membacanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya dan menikmati waktunya dikamar ini hingga pria bersurai jingga itu datang. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat tulisan sebuah artikel dikoran yang berjudul **'Tragedi keluarga Hyuga'**.

Dibacanya cepat setiap deret kata-kata yang tercetak jelas dikoran.

**Tes...**

Cairan bening menetes deras dari kedua iris lavendernya tak kala mendapati sang adik Hanabi terbaring koma karena mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan saat ini tengah dirawat disebuah rumah sakit besar Konoha.

"Ha-Hanabi..." ucapnya lirih.

**Srek...**

Diremasnya erat koran ditangannya hingga lecek juga basah terkena tetesan air matanya. Hinata yakin kalau ini adalah perbuatan dari Neji, betapa kejam juga teganya sang sepupu melakukan hal itu. Padahal dulu Hinata merasa kalau pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat panjang itu adalah pemuda baik terlebih hanya Neji-lah satu-satunya orang dikeluarga Hyuga yang bersikap baik padanya.

**SRUK...**

Hinata jatuh berlutut menangis memeluk koran yang diremasnya.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini merasa kalau Tuhan sangat begitu kejam dan tak adil padanya, setelah keluarga dan ayahnya yang diambil dari sisinya, kini Hanabi harus mengalami hal buruk juga. Walaupun Hanabi ikut terlibat aksi pembantaian anggota _Souke_, tapi didalam lubuk hatinya Hinata tak membenci sang adik dan memaafkannya karena ia tahu kalau Hanabi melakukan itu karena pengaruh dari Neji, sang sepupu.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

"_Tou-sama, Kaa-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan." Batin Hinata lirih._

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang ini tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria bersurai jingga tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dingin juga tajam.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Pein, orang yang sudah membeli Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini mengangkat wajahnya menatap Pein dengan berlinang air mata, "A-apa be-benar be-berita i-ini?' tanyanya lirih.

"Ya dan kini keluargamu tengah menjadi perbincangan. Seluruh anggota klan Hyuga dari _Souke_ tewas dan yang tersisa hanyalah para _Bunke_ lalu yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga Hyuga adalah Neji," jawab Pein datar.

Iris lavender Hinata melebar sempurna mendengar, liquid bening semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Pein duduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata, dipegangnya dagu Hinata dengan jempol dan telunjuk tangannya memaksa gadis cantik bermata bulan itu untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau sedih dan ingin membunuh pria bernama Neji itu. Orang yang sudah menjual dan membantai seluruh keluargamu," ucap Pein dingin.

"Da-dari-ma-na an-anda ta-tahu i-itu?" tanya Hinata sesenggukkan dengan iris lavendernya yang sedikit melebar menatap Pein.

"Aku adalah Pein, apa yang terjadi dikota ini aku pasti akan mengetahuinya," jawabnya dengan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman namun bukan sebuah senyuman lembut tapi merendahkan.

Gadis bersurai indigo ini terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat dan bibirnya bergetar menahan agar suara isak tangisnya tak keluar walaupun liquid bening dari iris lavendernya masih terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Pein mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri angkuh didepan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata mengepalkan salah satu tangan didadanya dan membulatkan tekad dalam hatinya, sesaat ia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menatap Pein penuh keberanian, "Bantu aku balas dendam. Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau inginkan bahkan tubuh dan jiwa ini," ucap Hinata mantap penuh keyakinan.

Pein tersenyum sangat tipis mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku mau menyentuh dirimu? Diluar sana banyak gadis cantik yang memiliki tubuh indah melebihimu Nona. Apa yang kau tawarkan padaku tidak menarik sama sekali dan bayarannya tidak sebanding dengan resiko yang akan aku ambil mengingat aku dan kelompokku harus membunuh sebuah keluarga besar dan dibelakangnya ada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kuat dan berpengaruh di Konoha,"

Hinata terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, kedua tangannya mengepal didada menahan segala gejolak emosi dan kesedihan dihatinya.

**SRUK...**

Hinata duduk bersujud dihadapan Pein, gadis cantik bermata bulan ini mengiba pada pria bersurai jingga itu, "Aku mohon padamu Tuan, bantu aku untuk balas dendam setelah dendamku terbalaskan kau boleh membunuhku, menjualku atau mau kau apakan tubuh ini aku rela,"

Pein masih diam menatap dingin Hinata yang duduk bersujud bak seorang budak yang tengah meminta belas kasih untuk dibebaskan.

"Aku tetap tak tertarik Nona," ucap Pein dingin.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini kembali teringat dengan perkataan Neji padanya juga pandangan mata Pein sama dengan sang sepupu waktu membunuh ayahnya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam, bahunya gemetaran hebat karena menangis kalau sudah begini tak ada artinya ia hidup didunia ini.

"Tuan..." Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata menatap Pein.

"Aku mohon padamu bunuh aku," pinta Hinata lirih.

Kedua iris Rinengan milik Pein melebar sempurna mendengarnya, "Apa kau yakin dengan permintaanmu itu?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dirinya sudah menyerah dan putus asa tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata untuk membalas semua perbuatan Neji padanya juga keluarganya. Hinata tak memiliki kekuatan walaupun keberanian untuk melawan Neji besar. Tapi itu semua percuma jika Hinata tak memiliki kekuatan juga kemampuan untuk melawan Neji.

**SIINGG...**

Pein menghunuskan pedang hitamnya tepat ke leher Hinata.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu juga menanti Pein membunuhnya. Mungkin memang benar perkataan sang ayah kalau dirinya lemah dan tak bisa diandalkan karena tidak memiliki kemampuan juga potensi. Sungguh miris bagi Hinata, karena ia mulai mengerti mengapa posisinya diberikan pada Hanabi, sebab sang ayah ingin melindunginya dan menjadi seorang pemimpin harus kuat dalam segala hal sedangkan dirinya adalah gadis lemah.

Hinata merasa senang disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya ia baru menyadari dan mengerti kalau sang ayah juga menyanginya sama seperti ia menyangi Hanabi.

"_Tou-sama, Kaa-sama. Tunggu aku disana."_ Batin Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit tersenyum.

Pein menatap bingung dan heran pada Hinata, gadis yang dihusunkan pedangnya saat ini terlihat tidak takut sama sekali bahkan tubuhnya tak gemetaran lagi namun yang membuat ketua Akatsuki ini heran adalah gadis ini tersenyum bahagia padahal sebentar lagi akan mati.

"Bersiaplah Nona." Ucap Pein seraya mengayunkan pedangnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan berpikir kalau sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi bukannya sebuah pedang dingin dan tajam menebas lehernya melainkan sebuah bibir lembut dan basah mendarat dibibir pucatnya.

Iris lavender Hinata melebar sempurna tak tak kala mendapati Pein tengah menciumnya. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah cantikn Hinata.

Pein mencium Hinata beberapa detik namun efeknya membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu hampir pingsan dengan wajah merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untukku," ujar Pein seraya menjauhkan bibirnya.

Wajah Hinata langsung sumeringah mendengarnya, "A-apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjadi bonekaku dan mau melumuri tanganmu dengan darah. Apa kau bersedia?" Pein duduk berjongkok menatap Hinata.

"Baik, aku bersedia." Sahut Hinata cepat.

Gadis cantik bermata lavender ini tidak peduli jika harus menjadi boneka bahkan budak untuk Pein selamanya asalkan bisa balas dendam pada Neji walaupun dirinya harus jatuh kejurang kegelapan sekalipun, Hinata rela karena kini ia sudah dibutakan dengan dendam.

**Sruk...**

Pein mengusap jejak air mata dipipi Hinata cepat, "Jangan pernah menangis dihadapanku, karena aku benci air mata,"

"B-baik," sahut Hinata ragu.

Pria jingga ini beranjak bangun dari posisinya lalu menuju pintu kamar hingga terdengar suara 'klek' dari arah pintu. Ternyata pria bersurai jingga itu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

**Deg'**

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berdetak cepat melihat Pein berjalan menghampirinya dengan memandangnya penuh arti membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan kaku.

**GREP...**

Pein menggendong tubuh Hinata ala _bridalstyle_ lalu menghempaskan tubuh gadis bersurai indigo itu keatas ranjang.

"Aaaa..." pekik Hinata.

Saat dirinya mencoba bangun ia menemukan Pein sudah berada diatasnya, Hinata diam membeku melihat tatapan Pein yang tajam dan dingin.

Dielusnya lembut paha Hinata yang masih tertutupi _Yukata_ tidurnya dan perlahan-lahan Pein mengangkat tinggi sebelah kaki Hinata lalu menciumnya lembut wajah Hinata merona merah malu karena perlakuan Pein dan wajah Hinata semakin memerah tak kala pria bersurai jingga itu mulai menjilat bahkan mengulum jari kakinya.

"Mmmmm..."erang Hinata tertahan.

Diliriknya Hinata yang wajahnya memerah menahan sensai aneh akibat perbuatannya dan diam-diam Pein tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata, kaki yang dipegangnya bahkan gemetaran hebat saat lidah basahnya menjelajah kaki jenjang milik sang gadis dari ujung kaki hingga paha.

"He-hentikan..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin aku menghentikan ini," Pein masih menyiksa tubuh Hinata dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi bonekaku," ucap Pein menyudahi aksinya.

Hinata terdiam dan otak dikepalanya mulai mencerna perkataan dari Pein kemudian Hinata baru mengerti kalau Pein sama saja dengan para pria hidung belang yang ada dirumah bordil itu, sama-sama ingin menikmati tubuhnya.

Setitik air mata keluar di ujung matanya namun Hinata harus menguatkan tekad dan hatinya karena apa yang dilakukannya ini untuk balas dendam. Hanya ini yang Hinata bisa berikan pada Pein bahkan hingga tubuhnya hancur sekalipun oleh Pein, dirinya sudah tak peduli karena saat ini yang terpenting didalam hidup Hinata adalah balas dendam pada Neji.

**GREP...**

Diangkatnya tubuh Hinata menjadi duduk lalu secara perlahan dan cepat ikatan obi dipinggang Hinata dilepas, tangan Pein menjelajah kebagian bawah paha Hinata sedangkan tangan yang lain digunakannya untuk meremas-remas lembut dada Hinata yang terekspose bebas tanpa penghalang karena dari awalnya memang Hinata mengenakan _Yukata_ tidur tanpa pakaian dalam.

"Akh..." rintih Hinata saat Pein menarik ujung nippelnya tak hanya itu lidahnya bergerilya dikuping lalu turun keleher putinya.

Dikecup, gigit dan hisap leher Hinata yang membuat leher putihnya terdapat banyak bercak kemerahan hasil karya Pein.

Gadis cantik bermata lavender yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi wanita ini tidak menyadari kalau kini tubuhnya sudah terlentang diatas kasur tanpa sehelai benang-pun dengan Pein diatasnya.

"Panggil namaku, Nona." Pinta Pein dengan nafas berat.

"Pein-_sama_..." panggilnya lirih.

Pein mencondangkan wajahnya ingin menghisap dada Hinata, akan tetapi gadis bermata lavender ini mencoba mendorong jauh tubuh Pein tapi lengannya dicengkeram erat oleh pria bersurai jingga itu.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh." Ucapnya parau karena kini sepenuhnya ia sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu.

**GREP...**

Kedua kaki Hinata diangkat lalu ditaruh diatas pundak Pein, pria berwajah penuh tindik itu langsung mencium daerah kewanitan Hinata tak hanya dicium bahkan dijilat dan dihisapnya membuat tubuh Hinata menggelinjang bak ikan kekurangan air merasakan sensasi aneh didaerah kewanitaannya.

"_Ya, Tuhan ini sangat memalukan sekali. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini dengan siapapun." Batin Hinata._

Diremasnya erat seprei bewarn putih yang menjadi alasnya menahan segala sensai aneh didalam tubuhnya karena perlakukan Pein.

"Unh..." erang Hinata tertahan.

Hinata merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari bagian kewanitaannya dan tanpa sadar ia meremas erat helaian rambut jingga milik Pein.

"Aaaaa..."

Hinata klimaks untuk pertama kalinya, lidah Pein masih tetap mejelajah didaerah kewanitaan Hinata bahkan ia meminum cairan cinta milik Hinata tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali dan terlihat menikmatinya.

"He-hentikan Pein-_sama_...i-itu jorok..aahhh..." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan kepala Pein.

Kini bukan lidah Pein yang menjelajah disana melainkan dua jari miliknya yang memasuki tubuh Hinata.

"Ahhh..." desah Hinata.

Pein mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang merah padam dengan kedua mata terpejam menikmati siksaan manis darinya dan lagi-lagi Hinata klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Pein dingin.

Hinata-pun menurutinya dan tanpa diduganya kalau Pein akan memasukkan dua jarinya yang basah juga lengket terkena cairan cinta miliknya. Hinata dipaksa untuk mengulum jari Pein dan membersihkannya walaupun sebenarnya Hinata ingin muntah.

**CUP...**

Pein mencium kasar dan dalam Hinata.

"Hmphhh..." erang Hinata.

Pein sudah membuka jubahnya dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam, bisa Hinata lihat tubuh tegap dan kekar milik Pein bahkan tubuh pria bersurai jingga ini-pun ditindik dan entah mengapa tubuh tegap dari Pein membuatnya ingin dipeluk erat-erat oleh pria bersurai jingga itu.

**Blush...**

Pipi Hinata merona merah tak kala mendapati benda diantara kedua paha yang terlihat besar dan kemungkinan tengah menegang mengingat Pein belum membuka celananya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, malu menatap Pein.

"Kemana kau melihat?" Pein memegangi dagu Hinata memaksanya untuk menatapnya bukan yang lain.

Pein kembali mencium Hinata dan kali ini ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata menjelajah setiap inci dalam mulutnya, Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa karena ini pertama kalinya berciuman terlebih ciuman panas seperti ini, dirinya memang benar-benar masih polos dan tak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.

"Haah~Haah~" nafas Hinata teregah-engah karena ciumannya dengan Pein.

Dadanya naik turun menarik nafas panjang dan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena tadi ia hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas karena berciuman. Pein menatap takjub Hinata karena gadis cantik bermata lavender itu terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya, memang Hinata bukanlah gadis pertama yang bercinta dengannya mengingat diluar sana banyak gadis yang rela melakukan apapun demi bisa melewatkan satu malam bersamanya.

**SREK...**

Pein membuka celananya lalu menarik lebar kedua kaki Hinata dan memposisikannya kejantanannya dilubang kewanitaan Hinata, tanpa berkata apa-apa Pein langsung memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam Hinata.

"AAAAHHH..." erang Hinata kesakitan.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya terasa terbelah dan panas tak kala merasakan Pein berada didalam tubuhnya, diremasnya erat kain seprei kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ternyata melakukan hubungan intim untuk pertama kalinya begitu menyakitkan bahkan darah segar mengalir diantara kedua paha Hinata bukti kalau Pein sudah berhasil merobek selaput daranya.

"_Ternyata dia masih perawan." Batin Pein._

Seulas senyum kecil terukir diwajah penuh tindiknya tak kala mengetahui kalau ia adalah pria pertama yang menjamah tubuh Hinata dan mengambil kesuciannya. Tapi walaupun ini adalah pengalaman pertaman Hinata tapi pria bersurai jingga itu tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur tanpa mengijinkan Hinata untuk terbiasa dengan dirinya yang berada didalamnya.

Pein mengajak Hinata terbang ke langit ketujuh merasakan sebuah sensai baru didalam hidupnya, setelah hampir satu setengah jam bergelut Pein klimaks dan menyemburkan benihnya didalam rahim Hinata tanpa peduli kalau gadis itu akan hamil.

**BRUK...**

Tubuh Pein jatuh menimpa Hinata sedangkan gadis atau wanita bersurai indigo itu sudah memejamkan kedua matanya karena kelelahan akibat beberapa kali klimaks.

Diraihnya selimut tebal berwarna senada dengan sprei yang melapisi kasur king size miliknya menutupi tubuh polos Hinata.

**Cup'**

Pein mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hime_." Ucapnya seraya beranjak turun dari ranjang dan meraih jubah hitam berlambang awan merah itu lalu memakainya.

**BLAM...**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting, Hinata membuka kedua matanya setengah dan samar-samar melihat sosok Pein yang keluar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Pein-_sama_." Gumamnya dan tak lama kedua matanya terpejam kembali karena rasa lelah yang dirasakannya sehabis bergelut dengan Pein.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP...**

**DRAP...**

**DRAP...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan garis merah dipipinya terlihat berlari ketakutan ditengah keheingan malam kota Konoha menghindari sesuatu bahkan anjing putih peliharaannya telah tewas terbunuh orang yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Haah~~Haaah~"

"Sial, mereka masih mengejarku."

Pemuda ini semakin mempercepat larinya.

**TAP...**

Tiba-tiba seorang pria bersurai merah dengan jubah hitam berlambang awan merah berhenti dihadapan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

"Si-siapa kau? Ma-mau apa kau denganku?" tanyanya takut.

"Malaikat mautmu." Jawabnya datar.

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras dari dahinya dan untuk berjaga-jaga ia mengambil sebuah pistol kecil dari dalam jaketnya lalu menodongkannya kepria tampan bersurai merah itu.

"Pistol ya," gumamnya santai tanpa takut pada senjata api yang dipegang pemuda itu.

"Pergi dari hadapanku atau kutembak kau," ancamnya.

Pria tampan ini malah tersenyum penuh arti dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari menerjang pemuda itu seraya melemparkan pisau belatinya yang sudah dilumuri racun.

**BRUK...**

Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh membiru terkena efek racun darinya, pemuda bersurai cokleta itu mati seketika dengan hitungan detik bukan menit.

"Pistolmu memang berbahaya tapi, racunku lebi cepat membunuh dari pada peluru milikmu." Ucapnya memandangi tubuh pemuda itu.

Dibawanya tubuh pria yang tak sudah bernyawa itu ke suatu tempat sesuai perintah dari Pein sang ketua.

***#***

**Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang terlihat berjalan didampingi oleh dua orang yang mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam menuju ruang rawat Hanabi, sang adik sepupu.

"Tunggu diluar." Ucapnya dingin.

"Baik, Neji-_sama_." Sahut keduanya bersamaan.

**SREK...**

Dibukanya pintu ruang rawat Hanabi lalu kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk kedalam, ditaruhnya bunga matahari segar yang baru dibelinya ditoko bunga dekat rumah sakit. Neji menarik kursi lalu duduk disamping ranjang Hanabi, diraihnya tangan Hanabi yang dipasang jarum infus.

"Apa kabarmu, Hanabi." Ucapnya lembut.

Dikecupnya lembut tangan Hanabi yang terasa dingin, pandangan mata Neji yang tadinya lembut dan penuh rasa cinta kini berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kenapa kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan tak mati seperti ayahmu juga para anggota _Souke _lainnya." Ucapnya seraya meremas erat tangan Hanabi.

Neji-lah dalang dibalik kecelakaan Hanabi yang membuat gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu koma tak sadarkan diri karena luka serius dikepalanya. Pria bermata bulan ini sangat mengharapkan kematian dari Hanabi namun mengingat kemungkinan Hanabi untuk siuman hanyalah 10 persen membuat Neji tak perlu membunuhnya terlebih mengotori tangannya dengan darah Hanabi.

"Aku pergi dulu Hanabi. Minggu depan aku akan datang menemuimu lagi dan melihat kau masih hidup atau tidak."

**Cup'**

Diciumnya kening Hanabi yang masih terbalut perban lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Hanabi.

"Temani aku menemui pria tua itu." Ucap Neji sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Hanabi.

Kedua pria itu-pun berjalan mengekor dibelakang Neji menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dibasment rumah sakit.

**Dddrrrttt...**

Ponsel canggih milik Neji bergetar dan saat dilihat ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Shino salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Shino?" tanya Neji santai seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ada yang perlu aku sampaikan padamu Neji," jawab Shino ragu.

"Apa itu!? Cepat katakan jangan buang waktuku," ujar Neji dengan meninggikan suaranya karena telpon dari Shino sangat mengganggunya.

"Kiba tewas terbunuh oleh Akatsuki,"

Iris bulan milik Neji melebar sempurna mendengarnya dan ponselnya hampir saja jatuh terlepas dari tangannya kalau Shino tidak berteriak memanggil namanya.

"A-apa kau yakin kalau yang melakukannya adalah Akatsuki?" tanya Neji ragu.

"Tubuh kiba membiru terkena racun dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu adalah Sasori dari Akatsuki," jawab Shino penuh keyakinan.

Pria tampan bersurai cokelat panjang ini memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, "Kalau begitu kau dan yang lain berhati-hati. Ini adalah resiko kita karena telah berani mencuri dari mereka." Ucap Neji.

"Baik." Sahut Shino dari telpon.

Neji mematikan ponselnya cepat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyu-denyut juga pusing. Neji tak menyangka kalau Akatsuki akan bertindak secepat ini setelah dirinya mencuri pedang Kusanagi milik Pein dan memberikannya pada Sasuke demi perjanjian kerjasama antara kelompoknya dan keluarga _Bunke_.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Penuhi janjimu padaku." Gumam Neji frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUUMMM...**

Terjadi ledakan hebat dari arah gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan dikediaman Hyuga. Para penjaga yang mendengarnya langsung berlarian kearah asal suara terlebih api besar muncul dari arah ledakan membuat semua orang kaget dan panik tentunya karena tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan sama sekali beberapa saat yang lalu bahkan para penjaga tidak melihat ada orang mencurigakan masuk ke kediaman.

"Cepat ambil air dan padamkan apinya!" teriak salah satu penjaga panik.

Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga berbondong-bondong mengambil air dan berusaha memadamkan api agar tidak semakin membesar juga menjalar kebangunan lainnya mengingat banyaknya dokumen serta barang berharga dikediaman ini.

Tapi semakin banyak air yang mereka gunakan untuk memadamkan api tapi api malah semakin membesar membuat mereka panik dan takut, karena merasa kewalahan salah satu penjaga menghubungi pemadam kebakaran kota Konoha.

Diam-diam dari atas pohon tinggi diseberang kediaman Hyuga seorang pria bersurai kuning panjang dengan rambut dikuncir satu keatas terlihat senang melihat para penjaga juga pelayan keluarga Hyuga panik terlebih jika ledakannya berhasil membumi hanguskan seluruh bangunan kediaman Hyuga dan itu berarti tugasnya berhasil.

"Sasori lihatlah, seni ledakanku indah bukan," ucapnya penuh bangga pada pemuda tampan bersurai merah disampingnya yang tengah bersandar disalah satu pohon.

"Biasa saja, lagipula dari sisi mananya ledakan itu indah," sahutnya santai menanggapi ocehan temannya itu.

"Kau itu! Ingin aku ledakan juga tubuhmu," ancamnya seraya mengeluarkan bahan peledak dari tas kecilnya.

**TAP...**

Seorang pria bersurai jingga tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mencengkeram erat lengan pria bersurai kuning panjang itu, "Hentikan Deidara!" ucapnya dingin.

"Ketua." Seru pria bersruai kuning itu kaget juga takut.

Kedua pria itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan hormat pada Pein, sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Apakah kau menemukan benda itu dan Neji?" tanya Pein pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Kami berdua sudah menjelajah semua isi rumah kediaman Hyuga tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan pedang itu juga Neji," jawab Deidara sopan.

"Aku rasa Neji sudah tak berada di kediaman ini. Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan kalau pria itu kini sudah bergabung dengan Danzo," sambung Sasori.

"Begitu ya, Danzo. Jadi Neji mencari perlindungan pada pria tua itu setelah berani mencuri barang berharga milik kita. Kalau begitu kita kembali kemarkas dan menyusun ulang rencana." Ucap Pein dan sedetik kemudian menghilang bak angin.

Deidara mendesah cepat melihat sang ketua sudah pergi menghilang dari pandangannya, memang kekuatan seorang mantan Ninja Assasin tidak boleh diremehkan terlebih dulu Pein dan mereka semua yang berada di Akatsuki adalah orang-orang yang pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan hidup dari Orochimaru si professor gila yang membuat mereka memiliki keahlian khusus juga aneh yang tak dimiliki kebanyakan orang.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**JPRET...**

**JPRET...**

**JPRET...**

Saat ini para polisi tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan disebuah hotel berbintang dan yang menjadi korban adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dengan leher putus tertebas pedang dan pasangan wanitanya juga ditemukan tewas menggantung tertusuk pedang dikedua tangannya dengan tubuh hampir telanjang.

Kasus ini bukanlah yang pertama kali terjadi di Konoha dan satu-satunya yang menjadi tertuduh atas tindakan pembunuhan ini adalah Akatsuki. Mengingat organisasi hitam itu bergerak dalam kesunyian, menghabisi korbannya dengan cepat dan mencari keberadaan mereka sangatlah sulit karena Akatsuki bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang keramaian kota bagaikan hantu, mengingat tak ada satu-pun yang mengetahui wajah para anggota Akatsuki karena mereka selalu memakai topeng.

Namun menurut sumber yang diperoleh pihak kepolisian, kalau Akatsuki bermarkas dikota bawah tanah tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau olah para polisi karena disana hukum tak berlaku untuk jenis kejahatan apapun termasuk membunuh orang.

"Shikamaru apakah kau menemukan petunjuk?" tanya seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker dimulutnya.

"Entahlah karena pembunuhan ini sangat rapih dan bersih, tapi siapa yang bisa membunuh orang sesadis ini?" ucap sang polisi muda anak dari kepala kepolisian bagian penyelidikan Shikaku Nara.

Pria tampan berambut nanas ini salah satu lulusan terbaik diangkatannya dengan nilai tertinggi, itu semua karena kejeniusannya maklum saja IQ-nya mencapai 200 dan kemampuannya dalam menganalisa sangat dibutuhkan oleh pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

"Akatsuki," jawab pria penyuka novel icha-icha paradise itu.

"Hah! Akatsuki?!" serunya bingung.

"Ya karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini kecuali mereka." Ucap pria itu meyakinkan Shikamaru dengan ucapannya.

"Lalu pedang jenis apa yang bisa menebas leher manusia hingga serapih ini." Shikamaru masih mengamati mayat pria paruh baya itu.

"Kabar yang pernah kudengar kalau itu adalah pedang hitam dan katanya semakin sering pedang itu terkena darah maka akan semakin tajam." Ujar pria bersurai putih pendek itu.

Shikamaru hanya mengelus-eluskan dagunya dan wajahnya terlihat berpikir mencerna setiap perkataan dari Hatake Kakashi, teman setimnya dikepolisian.

"Apakah ada benda seperti itu dan lagipula di jaman seperti ini masih ada orang membunuh memakai pedang bukannya senjata api yang jauh lebih cepat dan mematikan,"

**PUK...**

Pria bersurai putih itu menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Itu menurutmu Shikamaru tapi bagi seorang mantan Ninja Assasin pedang itu senjata mematikan,"

"Ninja Assasin? Apa maksudmu sebuah organisai kejam yang mendidik dan mengajarkan puluhan anak berbagai jurus ninja untuk dijadikan pembunuh hebat," ucap Shikamaru kaget.

"Ya, seperti itulah yang kudengar." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"_Apa mungkin organisasi itu masih ada?" Batin Shikmaru bingung._

Walaupun organisasi itu sudah lama hilang dan musnah karena dihancurkan juga dibubarkan oleh pemerintahan tapi ternyata beberapa anak didik organisasi itu berhasil kabur dan hidup sampai saat ini. Ninja Assasin sudah menjadi sejarah tersendiri dikota ini karena dulu saat jaman peperangan para Ninja Assasin-lah yang banyak berperan membunuh para petinggi kerajaan dan musuh paling berbahaya saat itu tapi kini mereka sudah menjadi cerita dan legenda.

Shikamaru berpikir kalau kelompok organisasi itu hanyalah sebuah legenda mengingat kini jaman sudah semakin canggih dan moderen. Orang-orang sudah menggunakan ponsel untuk berkomunikasi tak lagi memakai kertas dan burung sebagai pembawa pesan dan menaiki mobil, pesawat, kereta listrik agar bisa cepat sampai tak lagi menaiki kuda yang membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk menuju tempat yang diinginkan.

"Jika memang penjahat seperti itu yang kita hadapi. Itu sangat merepotkan." Keluhnya.

**TBC**

**A/N : Saya tidak menyangka kalau bisa melanjutkan Fic ini karena saya tidak terlalu pede saat mempublishnya karena ini adalah Crack Pair juga alur ceritanya yang agak pasaran^^**

**Tapi saya benar-benar senang, terharu juga kaget karena banyak yang menyukai dan menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini. Entah kelanjutan Fic ini sesuai harapan dan angan dari kalian semua atau tidak tapi saya sudah berusaha menuangkan semua ide juga khayalan didalam otak saya untuk menulis kelanjutan Fic ini.**

**Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan banyak adegan kekerasan mengingat tema Fic ini adalah balas dendam dan keinginan Hinata untuk membunuh Neji.**

**Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat karena saya masih punya hutang Fic yang banyak sekali untuk saya selesaikan. Mungkin kalau tidak ada halangan dan kesibukan setelah lebaran akan saya lanjutkan kembali Fic ini tapi kalau otak sedang tak macet dan ada waktu mungkin bisa update cepat^^**

**Saya mengucapkann banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah meriview, memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini karena jika tak ada kalian mungkin Fic ini akan benar-benar saya hapus.**

**Seman99i : Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini. Memang jarang Fic dengan Pair ini bahkan bisa dihitung jari, tenang saja saya tidak jadi menghapusnya dan melanjutkannya.**

**kecoaidup2 : Terima kasih sudah mau meriview cerita saya^^**

**virgo shaka mia : Terima kasih sudah meriview dan rasa penasaran kamu sudah saya hilangkan dengan mengupdate Fic ini.**

**bebek kuning : Maaf saya tidak bisa update kilat, maklum saya Author mood-moodtan^^**

**Mibo : Setuju.**

** anitaindah.777 : Tidak jadi dihapus dan tetap dilanjutan terima kasih udah Riview.**

**Vampire Uchiha : Terima kasih. Maaf baru bisa Update baru dapet ide.**

**Shuben : Pasti dilanjutan kok, ini sudah saya update.**

**geek : Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

** geminisayank. sayank : Maaf karena membuat Hinata menderita kan kebutuhan alur cerita, tapi kedepannya ga bakalan kok# saya usahakan^^**

**November With Love : Saya juga pernah baca Fic dengan Pair itu dan saya lumayan suka.**

**oormiwa : Selamat membaca kelanjutannya dan maaf baru bisa update.**

**Azalea Ryuzaki : Terima kasih banyak atas riviewnya juga sarannya saya senang anda sudah mau membaca dan meriview cerita ini. Semoga seuka dengan kelanjutannya^^**

**Dewi Hyuuchi-chan : Terima kasih.**

**liana : Sudah saya lanjutkan dan semoga saja penyakit malas nulis dan mood saya selalu bagus agar cerita ini bisa cepat diupdate juga selesai.**

**re : Tidak jadi dihapus kok. Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya dan terima kasih semangatnya.**

**Rei Atsuko : Perlakuan Pein tidak akan seperti keluarganya kok kan Pein itu# Rahasia hehehe^^ Maaf baru bisa update dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riview-nya.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	3. Chapter 3

Walaupun harus jatuh terjerembab dalam jurang kegelapan, melumuri kedua tangan dengan darah juga menghilangkan banyak nyawa akan aku lakukan demi membalas semuanya, kepada orang yang sudah membuatku harus merasa kehilangan, kesepian, terluka, sedih juga terjerumus dalam lingkaran setan ini.

"Tunggulah kedatanganku, Neji-_Nii_."

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Crime**

**Pair : Pain/Pein x Hinata. H **

**~ Lust For Revenge ~**

**WARNING**** : ****AU, ****Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC,**** OC, Alur cepat, ****Crack pair ****dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang pria bersurai jingga terlihat tengah duduk dimenara paling tinggi di kota bawah tanah. Pandangan matanya terlihat lurus kedepan menatap dingin deretan gedung-gedung tinggi juga rumah-rumah bordil, bar dan kasino besar yang berdiri kokoh di kota ini.

Pria bersurai jingga ini paling suka duduk diatas menara terlebih saat matahari sudah terbenam dan kota terlihat terang dengan lampu-lampu penerangan dari gedung, jalan-jalan juga kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan kota. Walaupun tempat ini dikatakan kota bawah tanah atau banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai kota neraka karena tak adanya hukum untuk setiap tindakan kriminal, kejahatan bahkan pembunuhan tapi tempat ini menjadi salah satu kota paling berkembang pesat juga maju terlebih banyaknya para kalangan konglomerat bahkan kaum bangsawan yang sering datang diam-diam ke kota ini untuk menikmati tubuh para gadis dari rumah bordil, berjudi di kasino terbesar se-Konoha atau menyewa salah satu penjahat dikota ini untuk melakukan tugas kotor demi kepentingan sendiri atau-pun sebuah kelompok.

Dikota bawah tanah ini yang berkuasa adalah uang juga kekuatan karena orang lemah hanya akan menjadi budak atau terbunuh dikota ini.

Yang membangun kota ini adalah Pein, ketua dari Akatsuki sebuah organisai hitam yang sangat terkenal juga ditakuti banyak pihak karena reputasinya, terlebih Pein sendiri. Sudah banyak orang yang dibunuh dengan kedua tangannya dan siapapun menjadi target Pein akan dilenyapkan tanpa pandang bulu karena pada dasarnya pria bersurai jingga ini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi kota akan tetapi pria bersurai jingga ini enggan bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia malah menengadahkan wajahnya seraya menutup kedua matanya menikmati setiap rintik hujan yang membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya.

Ada sebuah ketenangan tersendiri untuk Pein saat duduk dibawah guyuran hujan, karena fenomena alam ini selalu ada menemani serta menjadi saksi bisu disetiap peristiwa penting didalam hidupnya. Dari mulai kematian kedua orang tuanya, pembantaian besar-besaran semua anggota _Ninja_ _Assasin_ juga percobaan pembunuhan padanya dan teman-temannya yang meninggalkan luka tersendiri juga dendam mendalam dihati Pein juga pertemuannya dengan gadis kecil bermata lavender yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwa serta hidupnya.

Pria bersurai jingga ini masih ingat dengan jelas di otaknya pertemuan dengan gadis kecil itu, waktu sama seperti saat ini turun hujan.

***#***

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia belasan tahun terlihat tengah duduk meringkuk didalam sebuah gang yang gelap dan sempit, tubuhnya terlihat penuh luka dan pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat kotor dan sobek dibeberapa bagian entah apa yang terjadi pada anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki bersurai jingga ini terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya walaupun hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah bahkan bahunya sudah gemetaran karena kedinginan.

Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kunai yang sudah sedikit karatan dan tumpul, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong menatap kebawah aspal.

**TAP**

**TAP**

Pemuda ini tidak menyadari kalau seorang gadis kecil berpakaian _Kimono_ dengan motif berbentuk api dibelakang _Kimono_-nya tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan memakai sebuah payung polos berwarna ungu muda.

"Kakak, kenapa duduk ditempat ini?" tanya seorang gadis kecil bersurai indigo pendek lembut.

Pemuda bersurai jingga ini sedikit meng-angkat wajahnya lalu memandang sinis gadis kecil itu, dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis kecil itu pastilah dia seorang Nona kaya, karena mengenakan _Kimono_ mewah berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik.

"Pergilah! Jangan campuri urusanku. Nona kaya sepertimu mana mengerti dan memahami keadaanku," ujarnya ketus dan dingin berharap sang gadis kecil akan pergi darinya.

Bukannya pergi atau merasa takut gadis kecil bermata bulan itu malah duduk berjongkok menatap anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua juga besar darinya. Tubuh anak laki-laki bersurai jingga itu gemetaran karena kedinginan, entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk ditengah guyuran hujan bahkan bibirnya sudah terlihat hampir membiru.

"Aku pulang menggunakan mobil, kakak mau pulang bersamaku," ajaknya sopan.

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku tak punya rumah untuk pulang karena aku hanya tinggal bertiga dengan temanku tapi jika aku pulang tak membawa hasil curian besok kami tidak bisa makan," ujarnya panjang lebar dengan wajah yang masih terlihat judes namun sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil ini melepaskan kalung yang dipakainya lalu memberikannya pada anak laki-laki itu, "Ini, ambilah. Aku tak punya uang dan hanya punya kalung ini. Untung saja aku memakainya tadi," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Kedua iris mata anak laki-laki ini membulat sempurna melihat gadis kecil itu memberikan sebuah kalung berlian rubi merah padanya. Tak tahukan kalau kalung yang diberikan kepadanya adalahbarang mewah juga mahal, dengan menjual kalung ini ia bisa membeli banyak kebutuhan pokok serta tempat tinggal yang layak untuknya juga kedua temannya, Konan dan Nagato.

**DRAP..**

**DRAP...**

"Nona Hinata dimana anda," teriak seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek dengan iris senada milik gadis kecil bersurai indigo itu.

"Sepertinya, itu Ko. Aku harap dengan kalung itu kakak bisa membeli banyak makanan dan tak kelaparan lagi." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan salah satu tangannya lalu berlari menghampiri pemuda yang memanggilnya.

Pemuda bernama Ko itu memeluk senang tubuh kecil sang Nona karena sudah satu jam ini dirinya mencari keberadaan sang Nona yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat rapat pertemuan berlangsung. Anak laki-laki itu masih duduk diam menatap penuh arti pada gadis kecil itu.

"Hi-Hinata." gumamnya pelan.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, akan selalu ia ingat selamanya didalam hati kebaikan dari gadis kecil bermata lavender itu. Tapi kalung itu tak jadi ia jual dan disimpannya karena baginya kalung pemberian gadis itu adalah barang berharga serta harta karun miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya takdir mempermainkan dirinya. Ternyata Hinata adalah putri kandung dari salah satu orang yang ikut membantai seluruh anggota _Ninja_ _Assain_ dua puluh tahun yang lalu serta sepupu dari Neji, orang yang sudah mengkhianati Pein dan mencuri pedang _Kusanagi_ miliknya sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan klan Hyuga padanya juga teman-teman Akatsuki-nya. Perasaan cintanya tergantikan dengan perasaan benci serta dendam mendalam pada keluarga Hyuga, pemuda bersurai jingga ini sudah melupakan segalanya dan merubah diri serta namanya menjadi Pein yang berhati dingin, kejam dan tak pernah mengenal perasaan cinta atau-pun semacamnya karena sudah sejak lama hatinya mati.

Pein mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kedepan seolah-olah tengah menggenggam seluruh kota Konoha dari kejauhan, "Tunggulah kahancuran kalian semua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjam-jam terlelap tidur setelah bergelut panas dengan Pein diatas ranjang, akhirnya gadis atau wanita bermata bulan ini terbangun.

"Engh..." lenguhnya pelan,

Perlahan-lahan Hinata bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk menyandar menatap masam dan sendu penampilan dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin didepan ranjang, memperlihatkan dirinya yang berantakan. Tubuh Hinata dipenuh bercak kemerah-merahan hasil karya Pein, rambut panjang miliknya yang tergerai rapih dan indah kini kusut berantakan dan tubuhnya juga sedikit mengeluarkan bau tak sedap mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya bercinta dengan Pein namun yang membuat Hinata merasa hatinya sedikit sakit adalah saat melihat noda merah diatas sprei berwarna kuning gading itu bahkan selangkangannya masih terasa ngilu dan perih setelah direnggut kesuciannya oleh Pein, pria yang sudah membelinya dengan harga lima puluh juta dari rumah bordil milik Jiraiya.

**SRUK...**

Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang polos lalu merangkak turun dari ranjang. Dengan langkah kaki sedikit tertatih Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan bau.

**CKLEK**

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi Hinata dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan mewah yang tersaji didalamnya.

"_Astaga!" batin Hinata takjub._

Didalam kamar mandi terdapat bathtub stylis mewah didekat jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota bawah tanah, tak hanya itu saja ada sebuah shower box dengan kaca transparan dipojok ruangan berhiaskan batu alam sebagai dinding dan pijakan lantainya. Sungguh sangat mewah kamar mandi ini dan Pein sebagai pemilik kediaman ini seleranya sangat bagus.

Hinata mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu berjalan ke arah bathtub.

**SYUR...**

Hinata mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat lalu mencampurkan sabun aroma lavender kedalamnya.

**SRUK**

Dilepasakan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubunya lalu Hinata mulai masuk kedalam bathtub yang sudah terisi penuh air dengan dipenuhi aroma dari bunga lavender yang menyegarkan serta menenangkan.

"Harum sekali."

**Srek**

**Srek**

Hinata menggosokkan tubuhnya membersihkan setiap inci tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh Pein, tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari iris bulannya tak kala mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dimana pria bersurai jingga itu merenggut kesuciannya sebagai bayaran dari Hinata untuk membantunya membalaskan dendam pada Neji sang sepupu.

Sungguh Hinata tak mengira kalau dirinya akan jatuh terjerembab kedalam lubang kegelapan seperti ini, padahal tak pernah sekali-pun dibenak Hinata untuk memberikan kesuciannya kepada siapapun selain suaminya tapi kini dengan suka rela bahkan menawarkan diri pada pria bersurai jingga itu demi membantunya membalaskan dendam.

"_Tou-sama, Kaa-sama maafkan aku karena belum bisa pergi ketempat kalian. Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam Tou-sama dan seluruh anggota Bunke lainnya." Batin Hinata lirih._

Hinata menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam air mencoba menenangkan juga merileksasikan pikiran sejenak dari beban kehidupannya yang saat ini tengah menjeratnya erat dirinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencoba mencari pakaian di lemar besar yang ada dikamar. Saat membuka lemari pakaian ia dikejutkan oleh banyaknya pakaian mahal, gaun-gaun pesta yang indah nan mewah juga _Yukata_ dan _Kimono_ berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik tergantung rapih di dalam lemari tak hanya itu saja semua ukurannya sama juga pas dengan tubuh Hinata seolah-olah kalau ini memang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku akan memakai ini saja." Gumamnya.

Pilihan Hinata jatuh pada _Yukata _berwarna biru langit dengan lambang awan merah dibelakangnya yang merupakan ciri khas dari Akatsuki.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Hinata berdiri didepan jendela menatap pemandangan diluar mansion mewah ini. Pikiran Hinata menerawang memikirkan teman-temannya, andai saja kejadian pembantaian itu tidak terjadi mungkin saat ini dirinya masih berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya atau sedang berada di kampus bersama dengan teman-temannya walupun ia tidak memiliki banyak teman tapi Hinata memiliki beberapa teman yang baik.

**Tes**

Air matanya menetes tak kala melihat kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya saat ini. Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu atau berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan tak bisa lagi menjalani kehidupan normal seperti dulu. Tapi apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dari pada Hinata terus meratapi keadaannya lebih baik ia memilih untuk membalaskan semua perbuatan yang sudah dilakukan Neji pada keluarganya. Setelah itu dirinya tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan masa depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK**

Deidara membanting koran yang tengah dibacanya kemudian meledakkannya menjadi serpihan debu.

**BUUUMMMM**

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu diam dan tak mempedulikan tindakkan dari pria bersurai kuning itu kecuali Tobi, pria bertopeng orange yang duduk disamping Deidara terlihat gembira melihat serpihan kertas koran yang dipikirnya mirip salju tapi Tobi menyebutnya sebagai salju hitam.

"Senior Deidara, bisakah kau membuatkan salju hitam seperti ini lagi," ujar Tobi polos tanpa tahu kalau suasana hati Deidara saat ini tengah emosi dan marah.

"Diam kau Tobi! Aku saat ini sedang kesal, apa kau ingin aku ledakkan juga," omelnya.

Tobi mundur menjauh dan berlindung lagi dibalik punggung Kakuzu mencari selamat dari amukan Deidara sang ahli bahan peledak juga spesialis ledakkan di Akatsuki.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya mereka membuat berita murahan seperti ini," ucap Deidara penuh emosi.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Deidara," ujar pria bermata kelam yang baru datang keruang pertemuan.

"Apa katamu, tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat tahu kalau kita difitnah juga dituduh atas perbuatan yang tidak kita lakukan," teriak Deidara berapi-api pada pria tampan bersurai hitam itu yang merupakan mantan anggota kepolisian Konoha serta kakak laki-laki dari Sasuke Uchiha salah satu orang kepercayaan Danzo sekaligus penerus keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan lalu duduk diam mendengarkan Deidara marah-marah meluapkan perasaan hatinya yang sama sekali tidak didengarkan dan dianggap bagai angin lalu.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka." Gumam Deidara penuh kebencian.

Pria bersurai kuning panjang ini marah besar dengan berita yang ada didalam koran karena mengatakan Akatsuki adalah tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan seorang pengusaha terkenal dan selingkuhannya disebuah aparement mewah ditengah kota juga beberapa pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini. Padahal hampir dua tahun ini Akatsuki tidak melakukan atau menerima tugas membunuh orang dan fokus mencari keberadaan Orochimaru sang ilmuan gila dan Danzo berserta anak buahnya karena menjadi dalang atas pembantaian besar-besar para anggota Ninja Assasin, keluarga Hyuga, Uchiha serta berusaha membunuh Pein dan para anggota Akatsuki lainnya dengan cara menjebak mereka semua.

Padahal Danzo sendiri yang selalu memberikan perintah pada Akatsuki untuk melakukan segala pekerjaan kotor bahkan membunuh para pejabat Negara yang dianggap Danzo mengahalangi jalannya demi menguasai Dunia tapi setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja di bawah perintah Danzo, Pein mulai memberontak setelah mengetahui kalau Danzo-lah yang menjadi dalang pembantaian dari keluarganya juga membantu Orochimaru melakukan eksperimen gila pada tubuhnya dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Dengan menculik Konan dan menjadikannya sebagai sandera, Danzo dibantu oleh Hanzo bekerjasama menjebak Pein dan berusaha membunuhnya juga para anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Karena kejadian itu Nagato menjadi lumpuh demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Semenjak itu-lah Pein berniat membalaskan semua perbuatan yang sudah dilakukan Danzo padanya juga teman-temannya. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini Akatsuki hanya membunuh anak buah Danzo juga orang-orang yang terlibat dalam penyerangan waktu itu. Profesi mereka sebagai pembunuh gelap atau bayaran sudah lama ditinggalkan karena kini mereka punya tujuan tersendiri yaitu melenyapkan Danzo dan Orochimaru karena dengan seenak saja melakukan eksperimen pada tubuh mereka hanya demi sebuah penelitian gila yang tak masuk akal.

"Hei, Ketua! Apa kita akan diam saja melihat ini," ujar Deidara kesal.

Pein yang tengah duduk santai dibangkunya hanya menatap dingin Deidara, "Biarkan saja orang-orang diluar sana berkata apapun tentang kita. Jangan terpengaruh Deidara, ini adalah rencana mereka,"

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan gejolak emosi dihatinya yang saat ini tengah meledak-ledak karena memang dasarnya ia adalah orang yang mudah terbawa emosi dan cepat marah.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk mengatur startegi. Itachi bagaimana hasil pantauwanmu selama satu minggu ini?" tanya Pein membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah memeriksa daerah dekat pelabuhan dan sepertinya Danzo merubah tempat pertemuannya untuk bertransaksi obat-obatan itu," jawab Itachi datar.

"Begitu rupanya, sepertinya pak tua itu ingin bermain kucing-kucingan denganku," gumam Pein.

"Belakangan ini aku mendengar kalau Sasuke juga mulai ikut terlibat dalam bisnis obat-obatan itu bahkan banyak kabar yang beredar kalau Sasuke mulai terjun sebagai pembunuh serta kaki tangan Danzo," sambung Sasori.

Itachi diam seribu bahasa saat adiknya disebutkan dalam bisnis haram itu bahkan bergabung dengan musuh mereka semua. Wajah Itachi terlihat datar tanpa ekpresi tapi entah bagaimana perasaan hatinya saat ini, mengingat pria tampan bermata kelam itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi dan emosi hatinya.

"Lalu kau Tobi, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Pein pada pria bertopeng orange yang duduk disebelah Kakuzu.

"Minggu depan Danzo akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan untuk anak angkatnya, Sai yang akan diadakan di hotel ternama kota Tokyo," jawab Tobi seraya memberikan sebuah undangan khusus berwarna emas dengan tulisan silver didalamnya pada Pein.

Sosok bocah polos dari Tobi hilang seketika saat berbicara pada Pein atau membahas rencana penyerangan dan penyergapan dengan teman-teman Akatsukinya. Tobi berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang pintar serta licik hal itu tak heran karena Tobi memiliki kepribadian ganda itu semua akibat eksperimen gila dari Orochimaru padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya Tobi?" tanya Pein seraya membuka undangan lalu membacanya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari pasangan suami istri pejabat kota Ame yang beberapa hari lalu aku culik anak perempuannya yang berusia enam belas tahun." Jawab Hidan yang ikut serta dalam misi pengintaian bersama dengan Tobi.

"Kerja bagus, tapi apakah kau membunuh anak itu?"

"Ya setelah aku mencicipi tubuhnya yang indah." Hidan menyeringai kejam saat mengingat kembali teriakkan serta jeritan kesakitan gadis itu yang membuatnya senang dan bergairah.

"Dasar pria cabul dan pedofil." Celetuk Tobi dalam mode anak polosnya.

Hidan menatap tajam dan dingin pada Tobi, "Diam kau anak kecil!" bentak Hidan kesal dan Tobi mundur teratur kebelakang tubuh Kakuzu mencari aman serta selamat.

**BRAK!**

"Diamlah kalian semua jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan tak berguna seperti itu. Saat ini kita tengah rapat strategi dan jika kalian ingin bermain atau bertengkar diluar saja sana!" Teriak Deidara kesal.

Pein hanya diam menatap ketiga anak buahnya bertengkar adu mulut dan Pein tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya karena baginya ini sebuah hiburan ditengah-tengah rapat tegang seperti ini.

**CKLEK**  
Pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang wanita yang berbeda usia serta warna rambut, namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang minus Pein adalah gadis bermata bulan bersurai indigo panjang dengan _Yukata_ berwarna biru langit dengan sebuah lambang awan merah dibelakangnya tengah berjalan disamping Konan memasuki ruang pertemuan.

Bahkan Deidara dan Hidan berhenti adu mulut karena kaget serta syok dengan kedatangan gadis bermata bulan itu.

"_Gadis itu?!" Batin Itachi kaget._

Semua mata memandang kearah Hinata dengan tatapan syok dan tak percaya pada gadis bermata bulan itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga putri dari Hiashi Hyuga, sepupu dari Neji Hyuga musuh mereka karena telah mencuri pedang _Kusanagi _milik Pein dan ikut dalam penyerangan waktu itu.

"Dia?!" seru Deidara kaget.

"Ketua, kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu sudah mati ikut terbantai oleh Neji dan kawanannya," ujar Hidan syok.

"Neji menjual gadis ini dan aku membelinya dari rumah bordil Jiraiya, kini ia bonekaku," jelas Pein santai.

"Kemarilah Hinata, berdiri didekatku," pinta Pein dingin.

Hinata menuruti permintaan Pein untuk mendekat, Hinata berdiri mematung disamping Pein, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran karena beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Pandangan mata mereka juga syarat akan kebencian padanya, entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Hinata pada mereka karena seingat dia, ini pertama kalinya bertemu dengan mereka kecuali pria bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah duduk dibangku paling ujung. Hinata ingat kalau itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, anak tertua dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto karena dulu gadis bermata bulan ini pernah bertemu dengan Itachi saat pesta perayaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa pria bermata kelam itu menjadi anak buah Pein yang seorang penjahat besar.

Pein melirik Hinata yang sejak tadi fokus memandang Itachi, tak tahukah kalau perbuatan gadis bermata bulan itu membuatnya tak suka.

"Apa kau sudah puas memandanginya Hinata?" tanya Pein dingin.

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat Pein mengetahui kalau sejak tadi iris bulannya terus memandang Itachi, ditundukkan wajahnya dalam malu menatap Pein.

"Namanya adalah Itachi Uchiha mantan anggota kepolisian utama bagian penyelidikkan kota Konoha," ujar Pein memberikan penjelasan.

Hinata masih diam menudukkan wajahnya malu, diremasnya erat ujung lengan _Yukata_-nya hingga menimbulkan lipatan acak.

"Jangan tundukkan wajahmu, lihat dan tatap mereka semua karena mulai kini dan selamanya kau bagian dari kami," Pein mengangkat dagu Hinata memaksa gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap semua anggota Akatsuki.

Dengan masih memengangi dagu Hinata, Pein memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota Akatsuki pada Hinata beserta kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh anak buahnya karena mulai saat ini Hinata bagian dari Akatsuki sekaligus alat untuk menghancurkan Danzo dan Orochimaru.

"Jangan bilang kalau gadis ini yang ingin anda jadikan partner menggantikan Nagato?" tanya Sasori untuk memastikan dugaannya salah mengenai rencana sang ketua.

"Tepat sekali, Sasori."

"Tapi anda bisa mati jika bersamanya, karena hanya akan menjadi beban serta masalah untuk anda," ujar Deidara.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuannya, Deidara. Sejak kecil dia sudah menerima pelatihan dari ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus utama keluarga Hyuga dari _Souke_ atau lebih tepatnya penerus ke delapan belas salah satu klan _Yakuza _terkuat di Konoha dan aku yakin ia bisa memainkan pedang dengan baik," ujar Pein dengan penuh keyakinan.

Iris bulan Hinata melebar sempurna mendengarnya, ia menatap penuh tanya pada pria bersurai jingga itu, "A-apa ma-maksud perkataan anda tadi?"

Diedara tertawa sinis menatap Hinata, "Jadi kau tidak kalau keluargamu adalah salah satu klan _Yakuza _terkuat di Konoha_,_ kasihan sekali ternyata ayahmu merahasiakan semuanya padamu,"

Hinata masih diam, ia menggit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat bahkan air matanya sudah menganak sungai dikedua matanya.

"Hentikan Deidara, jangan berkata apa-pun lagi. Kini ia bukan bagian dari Hyuga melainkan salah satu dari kita semua," ujar Pein dingin seraya menatap tajam pria bersurai kuning panjang itu.

Deidara membuang mukanya seraya mendengus kesal melihat sang ketua membela dan melindungi Hinata yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh mereka semua.

"Mulai hari ini Hinata adalah rekan kerjaku dan salah satu dari kita semua suka atau tidak." Ucap Pein lantang.

Hening. Semua orang terdiam tak berkata apapun juga berkomentar terlebih protes dengan keinginan dari Pein termasuk Konan teman baik pria bersurai jingga itu yang merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Jalankan rencana yang sudah di susun oleh Zetsu, kali ini aku tidak ingin kita gagal."

"Baik ketua." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Pein-pun membubarkan rapat dan meminta teman-temannya untuk pergi termasuk Hinata, dengan diantarkan oleh dua orang pelayan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Semua anggota Akatsuki-pun pergi meningalkan ruang pertemuan kecuali Konan yang tak di ijinkan pergi oleh Pein karena ada hal yang ingin disampaikan pada gadis bersurai biru pendek itu.

"Konan, aku ingin kau mengajarkan Hinata segalanya," pinta Pein.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu, Pein?" tanya Konan untuk memastikan keinginan Pein.

"Ya, aku ingin Hinata-"

**BRAAAK!**

Konan mendobrak meja didepan Pein, "Apa kau ingin melibatkan Hinata dalam masalah kita?" Konan menatap tak percaya temannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya balas dendam pada Neji,"

"Tapi tetap saja kau menjermuskan Hinata kedalam dunia kita. Bukankah kau..."

"Cukup Konan! Jangan teruskan perkataanmu," sela Pein.

**SRUK!**

Pein beranjak berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap dingin Konan, "Turuti saja perintahku Konan,"

Wanita cantik ini menghembuskan nafasnya cepat, "Baiklah kalau ini sudah keputusan darimu." Ujar Konan tanpa bisa protes atau menolaknya karena setiap perintah atau keinginan dari Pein adalah mutlak dan harus dipenuhi, dituruti jika tak mau maka nyawa akan melayang.

Konan-pun kembali kekamarnya untuk menemui Nagato, suaminya yang saat ini terbaring lemah karena luka yang dialaminya saat terjadi penyerangan waktu itu, kedua kaki Nagato patah terkena reruntuhan tembok melindungi Konan dan Pein. Semenjak kejadian penyerangan itu, Pein memutuskan untuk membunuh dan melenyapkan semua orang yang terlibat dengan Danzo.

Kini sosok Pein bukanlah yang dikenal Konan dulu, pandangan matanya penuh dengan perasaan benci dan didalam hatinya sudah dipenuhi dengan balas dendam pada orang-orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya serta melukai teman-temannya. Dirinya benar-benar merindukan sosok Pein yang dulu, ceria, peringang lembut serta selalu tersenyum cerah padanya juga Nagato.

"Yahiko." Gumam Konan pelan.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tanda silang di dagunya terlihat duduk disebuah kursi besar berlapis kulit hitam dengan kualitas terbaik seraya menghisap cerutu miliknya.

"Apakah Sasuke sudah menjalankan tugasnya?" tanyanya pada seorang pria bersurai orange bernama Fu salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Saat ini, ia dan teman-temannya sedang menjalankannya Tuan Danzo." Jawab Fu sopan.

Danzo tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu menghisap cerutunya, "Bagus, aku ingin dia menghabisi pria itu yang sudah berani-beraninya mengacaukan bisnis milikku di Konoha."

Danzo bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan kearah jendela menatap pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari. Senyuman kemenangan mengembang diwajah tuanya saat berfikir kalau rencananya untuk menguasai Negara ini bisa terwujud dan dengan tangannya Danzo akan mengubah segalanya juga semuanya yang sudah ada. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal untuk Danzo yaitu Akatsuki sebuah organisasi hitam yang dulu pernah di cetusnya namun kini mereka adalah musuh besarnya dan jika semua rencananya ingin berjalan lancar maka dari itu ia harus membunuh mereka terutama Pein yang menjadi sumber masalah untuknya.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian semua sampai tak tersisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini udara terasa dingin dan suasana sedikit mencekam padahal malam ini langit dihiasi oleh banyak bintang tapi hawa tak enak sangat terasa sekali saat ini terlebih dari kediaman mewah seorang pejabat daerah kota Konoha.

**TAP**

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan mengenakan _Kimono_ putih yang terbuka bagian dadanya dan sebuah tambang besar bewarna ungu melilit pinggangnya terlihat berdiri di sisi pagar rumah seorang pejabat daerah kota Konoha, dengan ditemani tiga orang temannya yang ditangan mereka masing-masing memegang senjata tajam dan api.

"Suigetsu, apakah kau sudah mematikan seluruh alaram dan kamera pengintai di rumah ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Masalah itu kau tenang saja bos, aku sudah melakukannya dan kita sebentar lagi juga listrik di kediaman ini akan mati," jawab Suigetsu seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

Dan perkataan pria bergigi runcing itu benar terjadi, seluruh aliran listrik dirumah ini padam bahkan pagar listrik yang melindungi sekitar rumah mati dan para penjaga serta penghuni rumah terlihat mulai sedikit panik.

"Juugo dan Kau Neji, apakah kalian sudah siap?" ujarnya pada kedua pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya." Sahut Juugo yang sudah mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya.

**SREK...**

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke cepat kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita karena setelah ini aku ingin bersantai dimansionku." Gumam Neji seraya mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari balik jas hitam miliknya.

"Tenanglah Neji, jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Ujar Suigetsu santai.

**SRINGG...**

Pemuda bermata kelam itu mengeluarkan pedang panjangnya, "Ayo kita bersenang-senang teman-teman."

"Oke!" sahut Suigetsu seraya memakai topeng berbentuk rubah begitu-pun dengan ketiga temannya untuk menutupi jati diri mereka semua.

Ke empat orang itu langsung menyerang tanpa ampun siapapun yang mereka temui, padahal target dari pemuda bersurai raven itu adalah sang pejabat daerah kota Konoha tapi ia beserta teman-temannya tetap membunuh orang-orang yang dianggap pengganggu bahkan binatang peliharan seperti kucing dan anjing di kediaman ini-pun dibunuh.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

"Matilah kalian semua," teriak Suigetsu senang saat menembakkan pelurunya beberapa kali dan menembus tubuh para penjaga yang ditemuinya.

"Jangan buang-buang pelurumu, cukup sekali tembak dan membuat mereka mati tak perlu menembaknya beberapa kali," dengus Neji sambil menembak para penjaga.

"Diam kau mata putih! Jangan rusak kesenanganku." Sahut Suigetsu kesal.

Juugo meggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang bisa-bisanya bertengkar ditengah situasi seperti ini.

**SRAAKKK**

**CRAATTT**

"AAAAAA!" Jerit kesakitan dan pilu terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong kediaman mewah ini.

Merasa ada bahaya mengancam pria paruh baya itu berusaha menyelamatkan istri dan kedua anaknya dengan meminta mereka berlari menyelamatkan diri lewat pintu belakang ditemani oleh beberapa bodyguard pilihannya.

"Ago, cepat bawa istri dan anak-anakku keluar dari rumah ini. Aku yakin ini pasti ulah mereka," teriaknya panik.

"Tapi Tuan,"

"Cepat jangan banyak bicara lagi, kau dan an-,"

**BRAAAKK!**

Pintu ruang utama terbuka karena ditendang kuat oleh pemuda bersurai raven yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah dari korban yang telah dibunuhnya.

"Jangan harap bisa lariku, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada keluarga dan klanku," teriak Sasuke penuh kebencian.

Suigetsu sudah mengacungkan kedua pistolnya begitu-pun dengan Juugo, keduanya menghalangi jalan keluar mereka semua.

"A-apa yang ka-kau i-inginkan dariku?" tanya pria paruh baya ini ketakutan bahkan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Pria bersurai raven itu mengacungkan pedangnya tepat didepan wajah pria paruh baya itu, "Kematianmu." Jawabnya dingin.

**SRAAAKKK**

**CRAATTT**

**BRUUKK**

Tubuh pria itu jatuh bersimbah darah dengan leher putus sempurna terkena sabetan pedangnya, begitu pula dengan keluarga serta anak buahnya yang berusaha lari dibunuhnya. Tidak ada satu-pun orang yang dibiarkan hidup dikediaman mewah ini. Sasuke ingin dunia tahu bahwa tak ada ampun atau-pun belas kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah ikut serta dan andil dalam peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Ruangan ini sudah dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah dari korban yang dibunuhnya bahkan bau anyri serta amis sangat menyengat tapi tak ada perasaan takut, ngeri ataupun sedih diwajah Sasuke setelah hal sadis juga kejam yang telah dilakukannya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, dengan begini mereka akan keluar menampakkan diri untuk mencari keberadaan kita." Ujarnya seraya pergi keluar dari kediaman mewah ini.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ke esokkan harinya kediaman mewah ini dipenuhi oleh polisi juga para wartawan yang ingin meliput berita pembantaian sadis yang menimpa salah satu pejabat daerah kota Konoha. Pihak kepolisian sudah berusaha mencari identitas para pelaku dengan menggunakan kamera pengintai yang terpasang dikediaman ini tapi hasilnya nihil karena semua kamera telah dirusak.

Dan kebetulan Shikamaru juga Kakashi ikut menyelidiki kasus ini, mengingat rentetan pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Pengusaha yang tewas terbunuh dua minggu yang lalu adalah rekanan bisnis dari pejabat daerah kota Konoha yang tewas hari ini.

"Mereka kejam sekali," ujar Shikamaru menatap ngeri beberapa korban yang bagian tubuhnya terpisah bahkan ada kepalanya yang hampir hancur entah senjata jenis apa yang dipakai untuk membunuh.

"Kau benar, tak ada satu-pun di kediaman ini yang selamat. Semuanya tewas terbunuh dengan luka tembak juga sabetan pedang," sambung Kakashi yang berdiri disebelah pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Apakah menurutmu ini adalah perbuatan dari Akatsuki?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan dugaannya tidak salah.

"Kurasa memang mereka pelakunya," jawab Kakashi penuh keyakinan karena menurutnya tidak ada penjahat yang lebih sadis dari Akatsuki.

"Tapi dari berkas laporan kasus yang kubaca belakangan ini, bisa sedikit aku kusimpulkan kalau dalang dari rentettan pembunuhan belakangan ini bukanlah Akatsuki," ujar Shimkaru yang membuat bingung serta heran teman setimnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu Shikmaru," ujar Kakashi heran.

"Entahlah aku-pun belum bisa memberikan bukti pasti kalau ini bukanlah perbuatan dari Akatsuki, ini hanyalah instingku saja," jelas Shikmaru.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa insting? Kau jangan bercanda dalam hal ini Shikamaru,"

"Maka dari itu aku akan menyelidikinya dan menangkap pelaku pembantaian ini. Tak akan aku maafkan mereka yang dengan seenak saja menghilangkan nyawa orang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Akan Shikamaru pertaruhkan segalanya untuk menangkap para penjahat itu dan menjebloskan mereka kedalam penjara apapun yang terjadi.

Kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa salah satu pejabat daerah Konohona menjadi topik utama diberbagai berita telivisi serta koran-koran kota dan berita ini-pun sampai pada Pein juga anak buahnya namun kali ini mereka tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah melakukannya karena sudah mencemarkan nama baik mereka. Sudah cukup Akatsuki berdiam diri juga membiarkan mereka berbuat sesukanya, kini saatnya membalas semua perbuatan mereka dan menghancurkan Danzo beserta anak buahnya hingga berkeping-keping.

**Srek**

Pein meremas kuat koran berita ditangannya, "Akan aku bunuh dan hancurkan kau pak tua!" Desisnya penuh kebencian.

**TBC**

**A/N : Mohon maaf jika kelanjutannya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua # Bungkuk badan.**

**Awalnya pengen update setelah lebaran tapi otak lagi encer dan punya waktu senggang jadinya Inoue update hehehe^^**

**Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat dan jika ada waku dan otak lagi encer seta mood bagus saya akan update cepat tapi jika tidak mohon sabar menantikannya ya ^^.**

**Yang memakai akun Inoue sudah membalasnya dan yang tidak login atau memakai akun Inoue membalasnya disini.**

** : Kalau Hinatanya hamil nanti tidak bisa balas dendam donk hehehe^^ jadinya untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa membuat Hinata hamil.**

**re : Yup, tebakan anda benar Akatsuki difitnah^^ terima kasih atas semangatnya.**

**dahlia Sari : Ini sudah saya update semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**tara : Silahkan membaca kelanjutannya^^**

**Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read anda Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku tidak peduli sekeras apapun mereka berteriak meminta, mengiba, memohon belas kasih padaku aku tetap membunuh mereka tanpa ampun._

_Kedua kupingku terasa tuli, tak mendengar setiap jerit ketakutan, keputusaan asaan serta rintihan kesakitan dari mereka semua saat pedang milikku menebas, memenggal, menusuk atau menghujam dalam tubuh mereka._

_Mataku-pun terasa buta karena tak pernah merasa takut, ngeri bahkan tak sekali-pun aku meneteskan air mata ketika menebaskan dan membelah tubuh mereka dan hatiku-pun terasa mati, tidak bisa merasakan perasaan sedih, bersalah terlebih berdosa ketika membunuh mereka semua._

_Entah harus berapa banyak darah lagi yang harus aku tumpahkan demi memuaskan rasa sakit dan dendam dihatiku tapi sebelum aku membunuh dia, rasa sakit hatiku tidak akan pernah hilang._

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Crime**

**Pair : Pain/Pein x Hinata. H **

**~ Lust For Revenge ~**

**WARNING**** : ****AU, ****Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD ambura****d****ul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai,**** Lemon,**** OOC,**** OC, Alur cepat, ****CRACK PAIR ****dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya tak kala melihat kilatan tajam pedang panjang yang tengah berada dalam gengaman pria bertopeng rubah mengenakan _kimono _putih polos yang bagian depannya sedikit terbuka.

"A-aku mo-mohon ja-jangan bu-bu-nuh a-aku..." ibanya dengan kedua mata berlinang air mata.

Bahkan kini pria bertubuh sintal yang merupakan seorang pejabat korup daerah Iwa berlutuh menyembah pria bertopeng rubah ini agar dirinya dilepaskan dan tak dibunuh.

Namun pria bertopeng rubah ini diam dan tersenyum sinis dibalik topengnya, "Sungguh lucu sekali," diletakkannya ujung pedangnya dibawah dagu yang membuat pria bertubuh sintal ini mendongakkan wajahnya, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini," ucapnya dingin.

"Ti..."

**SRAAKKK**

Kepala pria bertubuh sintal itu terputus dari tubuhnya dan meggelinding jauh.

**CRATT**

Darah segar mengotori topeng serta pakaiannya. Namun ia tidak bergeming dan terlihat santai.

**BRUKK**

Tubuh pria sinta itu jatuh bersimbah darah dengan kepala lepas dari lehernya. Tak hanya pria gendut ini saja yang tewas, di dekatnya banyak pria berpakaian jas hitam rapih tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi serupa juga tubuhnya tertebas pedang miliknya tak hanya itu kamar pribadi yang tadi di dominasi warna kuning gading kotor dengan banyak percikan darah segar.

Sungguh berhati dingin serta sadis pria ini karena tidak merasa takut atau apapun, jika orang biasa melihat kejadian ini mereka pasti akan bergidik ngeri, takut bahkan menangis. Tapi tidak bagi pria ini, karena hatinya sudah mati dan tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun kecuali perasaan dendam serta benci mendalam pada seseorang.

**Srekk...**

Dikibaskanya pedang miliknya membersihkan sisa darah diujung pedangnya. Setelah melakukan tugasnya pria ini pergi tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ketika keluar kamar keadaan rumah milik pejabat Iwa ini tak jauh beda dengan didalam kamar, banyak mayat bergelimpangan bahkan para pelayan dikediaman ini tak luput dibunuh olehnya.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Pria ini berjalan santai melewatai mayat-mayat disekitarnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali dan saat keluar dari kediaman mewah ini sebuah mobil hitam panjang sudah menunggunya, "Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_," sapa sang supir ramah seraya membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang.

**SREK**

Pria bernama Sasuke ini menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk dikursi belakang mobil lalu melepaskan topengnya dan pakaiannya yang kotor terkena percikan darah, "Antarkan aku ke kediamanku karena aku ingin berisitrahat," ucapnya dingin.

"Baik, Tuan."

**BRUUUMMM**

Mobil ini langsung melaju cepat ditengah kegelapan malam dan sepinya jalan. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya lalu salah satu tangannya ia letakkan diatas dahinya. Malam ini Sasuke bekerja sendirian tidak ditemani juga dibantu oleh anak buahnya membantai satu keluarga pejabat dan orang yang menjadi targetnya adalah seorang pejabat Iwa korup yang beberapa tahun lalu ikut terlibat dalam insiden pembantaian keluarga Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha. Seorang pengkhianat clan dan orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"_Aniki_..." gumamnya.

Sasuke sangat menganggumi dan menghormati sosok sang kakak walaupun jalan yang dipilih sang kakak adalah sebagai seorang Polisi yang berarti menjadi musuh keluarganya sendiri mengingat Uchiha adalah sebuah clan Yakuza ternama dan terkuat di Konoha. Tapi rasa kagum dan hormatnya berubah seketika tak kala melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, pria bersurai hitam panjang itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya didepan matanya. Hanya Sasuke saja yang tak dibunuh oleh Itachi karena menganggapnya lemah serta tak pantas mati ditangannya. Setelah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membantai clannya, Itachi terdengar masuk kedalam sebuah organisasi hitam bernama Akatsuki dan menjadi buronan kelas S oleh Negara.

"Akan kubunuh kau dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Desis Sasuke penuh kebencian.

Walau harus jatuh terjerembab dalam jurang kegealapan sekali-pun Sasuke rela asalkan ia bisa menjadi kuat melampui sang kakak dan membunuh pria bersurai hitam panjang itu demi membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuannya juga clan Uchiha.

Selang beberapa jam setelah kepergian Sasuke, para polisi datang ke tempat kejadian dan menatap ngeri keadaan mayat serta kondisi rumah yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Tak ada satu-pun yang selamat dalam kejadian ini sama persis seperti kejadian yang menimpa salah satu pejabat Konona beberapa hari lalu.

**JPRET**

**JPRET**

Para Polisi bagian investigasi memotret setiap jenasah yang ada. Bahkan mereka harus mengambil potongan kepala dan menyatukannya dalam satu kantung jenasah agar bisa di identifikasi. Sungguh kejam dan sadis perbuatan mereka dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan sama sekali.

Shikamaru serta Kakashi yang memang bertugas dibagian penyelidikan dibuat pusing dengan ulah para penjahat ini dan yang mereka pikir adalah perbuatan dari Akatsuki. Mengingat tak ada penjahat kelas kakap yang sesadis serta sekejam mereka.

"Gila, bahkan orang itu menebas gadis kecil tak berdosa sepertinya," Shikamaru menatap sedih jasad gadis berusia empat tahun yang kepalanya terpisah jauh dari tubuhnya.

Pria bersurai nanas ini merasa penasaran, orang berhati dingin seperti apa yang tega melakukannya. Shikamaru mengambil potongan kepala gadis itu lalu menyatukan kembali kepala gadis kecil itu dengan tubuhnya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung jenasah.

_"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, adik kecil." Batin Shikamaru sedih._

Kedua tangan Shikamaru terlipat dua dan ia memanjatkan doa untuk para korban pembataian ini. Mengingat banyak orang tak berdosa yang ikut menjadi korban termasuk gadis malang ini.

Kejadian kali ini membuat pemerintah tidak tinggal diam dan akan membentuk tim khusus untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan kejam ini mengingat para korban pembunuhan memiliki hubungan juga keterikatan satu sama lain.

"Akan kutangkap dan jebloskan mereka selamanya kedalam penjara." Janji Shikamaru dalam hati.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tumpukkan dokumen tebal berjejer rapih diatas meja kerjanya, lembar demi lembar laporan kasus dibacanya dengan teliti tanpa terlewat satu-pun. Dan sudah hampir lima jam pemuda berambut nanas ini duduk dimejanya membaca semua file kasus mengenai Akatsuki, yang belakangan ini sedang ramai dibicarakan oelah berbagai pihak karena sederet kasus pembunuhan sadis dari kalangan pejabat pemerintah serta para pengusaha kaya.

Namun pemuda bernama lengkap Shikamaru Nara ini meyakini kalau dalang dari pembunuhan berantai belakangan yang terjadi bukanlah dari Akatsuki mengingat tak ada satu-pun jejak yang tertinggal setiap kali mereka melakukan tugasnya dan mereka bekerja sangat rapih tidak seperti kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi saat ini.

Sesekali Shikamaru memijit pangkal hidungnya merileksasikan kedua matanya yang terasa pegal dan perih karena terus membaca, "Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menemukan satu petunjuk-pun,"

Shikamaru hampir merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan bukti dan petunjuk mengenai organisasi Akatsuki dan bagaimana rupa serta wajah mereka mengingat mereka selalu memakai topeng diwajah mereka dan belum bisa terpecahkan sampai saat ini.

"Haah~~" helanya cepat.

"Ternyata mereka bukan penjahat biasa," ujarnya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap lampu gantung yag menjadi penerang ruang kerjanya.

**CKELEK**

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker diwajahnya menyembul masuk kedalam, "Kau belum pulang Shikamaru?" tanya pria bernama Kakashi Hatake ini.

"Masih banyak dokumen dan file kasus yang harus aku baca juga selidiki," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh atau-pun menatap Kakashi sama sekali.

Dari balik maskernya Kakashi tersenyum kecil "Kau persis seperti ayahmu," celetuk Kakashi yang tanpa sadar membuat raut wajah Shikamaru berubah sesaat menjadi sendu.

Merasa salah ucap Kakashi buru-buru meminta maaf namuan pemuda ini menanggapinya dengan santai, "Kau tidak usah bersikap seperti itu lagi pula kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku," Shikamaru memandang sendu sebuah figura foto dirinya bersama sang ayah ketika masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, "Bagiku, ayah mati secara terhormat dan keren karena mati saat sedang bertugas," ucapnya penuh kebanggaan walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri pandangan matanya menyimpan kesedihan yang cukup mendalam.

**PUK  
**Kakashi menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru, "Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat dan aku sangat mengagumi serta menghormatinya,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong besok ada anak baru di divisi ini," ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba seraya duduk didepan meja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyeringitkan dahinya, "Anak baru?" tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Ya, anak baru dan kudengar kalau ia adalah anak dari kepala kepolisian kota Tokyo," jawab Kakashi seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Naruto Uzumaki? Si pemuda berandalan waktu itu yang kau tangkap karena ikut perkelahian antar sekolah," ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya dan Kakashi baru bertugas dikepolisian.

"Begitulah," sahutnya santai.

Shikamaru mendesah cepat, "Merepotkan sekali," keluhnya karena kedatangan orang yang tak berguna menurut Shikamaru.

Kakashi melirik tumpukkan dokumen didepannya lalu mengambilnya, "Apa kau sedang menyelidiki Akatsuki?"

"Begitulah, aku penasaran dan ingin membongkar siapa mereka sebenarnya mengingat mereka selalu melakukan pekerjaan mengenakan topeng," Shikamaru kembali membaca file kasus.

"Menangkap mereka bukanlah hal mudah dan membongkor identitas mereka juga pekerjaan yang sulit," ucap Kakashi yang merasa sangsi.

"Tapi bukankah itu tugas kita sebagai seorang polisi," sambung Shikamaru santai.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya dan setuju dengan pendapat pemuda bersurai nanas itu. Shikamaru melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya dengan ditemani Kakashi menyelidiki Akatsuki serta kasus pembunuhan seorang pejabat Konoha yang saat ini mereka tangani kasusnya. Shikmaru tidak pernah mengira dan menyangka kalau akan ada orang sekejam dan sesadis itu membantai seluruh keluarga bahkan binatang peliharaan-pun tak ada satu-pun dibiarkan hidup menandakan kalau orang-orang itu berhati dingin bak iblis.

Bagaiama-pun Shikamaru harus menangkap mereka dan membongkar identitas mereka sebenarnya karena bagaimana-pun ia memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan Akatsuki mengingat ayah meninggal ketika melakukan tugas penangkapan mereka di kota bawah tanah yang merupakan tempat tinggal serta kota mereka dan pihak kepolisia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menangkap mereka karena tuduhan pembunuhan ayahnya, mengingat tak ada satu-pun hukum yang mampu menjerat Akatsuki sebab hukum tidak berlaku pada kejahatan jenis apapun termasuk pembunuhan.

"Huaaammm..." Shikamaru menguap lebar hingga diujung matanya keluar setitik air mata, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Shikmaru disela-sela membaca file ditangannya.

"Jam satu pagi," jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Mau menemaniku minum," ajak Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Kakashi terdiam dan bengong mendengarnya karena tak biasanya pemuda berambut nanas itu mengajaknya minum disaat tengah bekerja, "Kenapa diam saja, apa kau tak mau menemaniku," ujar Shikamaru dengan suara agak keras.

**SREEKK**

Kakashi beranjak bangun dari kursinya, "Baiklah tapi kau yang traktir,"

"Itu masalah mudah, ayo kita pergi karena aku butuh merileksasikan pikiran dan otakku sejenak," ujar Shikamaru seraya melengang keluar dari ruangannya, Kakashi berjalan disamping mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berencana untuk minum dan santai di kedai langganan Kakashi. Biasanya untuk urusan minum minuman berakolhol, Shikamaru sendiri lebih menyukai sake daripada beer, whiske, champage atau-pun wine, bagi pria berambut nanas ini arak Jepang-lah yang terbaik dan memiliki cita rasa tersendiri menurutnya walaupun tak jarang Shikamaru juga menikmati minuman beralkohol selain sake diwaktu tertentu.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hari ini tidak ada tugas yang diberikan Pein untuk para anggota Akatsuki, namun hal ini tak lantas membuat para anggota penjahat kelas S itu untuk bermalas-malasan dan tak memiliki pekerjaan. Pein selaku ketua Akatsuki meminta semua teman-temannya untuk melihat, menonton dan memantau perkembangan Hinata ketika berlatih tanding diruang latihan bersama Konan. Hal hasil saat ini seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Pein dan Nagato tidak ada diruangan ini.

Deidara berdiri menyender di tembok seraya menatap malas dan tak berminat melihat tontonan didepannya, sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri bosan serta jenuh di tempat ini bersama teman-teman Akatsukinya. Lain hal dengan Tobi yang terlihat bersemangat meneriaki Hinata serta Konan bak seorang _cheerleader_, karena terus saja berteriak tiada henti serta lelah.

"Huaammm..." Deidara menguap lebar bahkan setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya karena bosan.

"Kau mengantuk, senior Deidara?" tanya Tobi pria bertopeng yang berdiri disebelah Deidara.

"Tidak," jawab Deidara keras mencoba mengelak kenyataan kalau saat ini dirinya memang tengah mengantuk.

"Apakah kau tahu senior Deidara kalau Tuhan sangat benci pada orang yang suka berbohong dan tidak jujur," ujar Tobi mencoba memberikan ceramah pada Deidara yang malah membuat pria bersurai kuning ini sebal.

**BETT**

Deidara langsung mencekik leher Tobi dengan salah satu tangannya, "Apa kau mencoba menceramahiku,"

"Kyaaa...ampun senior," ronta Tobi memohon pada Deidara.

"Tidak akan." Teriak Deidara kesal.

Hidan mendecih kesal dan sebal melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang selalu bertengkar dan tak pernah bisa melihat keadaan serta waktu, "Hey, Sasori hentikanlah mereka berdua," keluh Hidan karena merasa terganggu.

"Biarkan saja, kalau lelah mereka akan diam," sahut Sasori cuek.

"Ck! Kau memang menyebalkan Sasori," seru Hidan.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasori datar dan pandangan matanya masih fokus menatap adegan perkelahian didepannya yang sedikit menarik untuknya.

"Dasar pria boneka berhati dingin," sindir Hidan meluapkan perasaan kesalnya.

**SIIINGGG!**

Sasori melirik tajam pada Hidan, "Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Hidan," diambilnya pisau belati yang sudah dilumuri racun dari balik bajunya.

Wajah Hidan berubah sangar dan balik menatap Sasori, "Aku bilang kau adalah pria boneka berhati dingin," Hidan mengulangi kata-katanya namun kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

**WHUSSSS~~**

Suasana dingin dan mencekam langsung terasa dari keduanya. Hidan sudah bersiap menyerang Sasori begitu pula sebaliknya, tak ada satu-pun dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya mencoba menghentikan dan melerai perkelahian mereka berdua juga pertengkaran Deidara dan Tobi.

"Terimalah hukuman dari dewa Jashin, ma..."

**TAP**

"Hentikan!" teriak Pein lantang.

Seketika mereka berempat diam menghentikan aksi mereka. Deidara langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Tobi dan Sasori juga Hidan dengan cepat menyembunyikan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Ke-ketua..." ucap Tobi takut.

Pandangan mata Pein terlihat dingin dan menusuk, "Aku menyuruh kalian untuk melihat dan memantau perkembangan Hinata saat melawan Konan. Tapi, kenapa kalian berkelahi satu sama lain?" tanya Pein ketus.

**SRINGGG**

Pein mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya, "Apa kalian ingin aku tebas menjadi dua," ancam Pein dingin.

Tobi gemetar ketakutan dan berdiri dibelang Hidan mencari perlindungan, "Yang memulai duluan adalah senior Deidara, ketua," tunjuk Tobi pada Deidara.

"Hey, kau!" teriak Deidara protes tak terima tuduhan Tobi.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak butuh alasan dan penjelasan dari kalian semua. Sekarang berdiri dan pandangi Hinata belatih jika tak ingin pedang milikku menembus jantung kalian berempat," ancam Pein dingin.

**Glek!**

Deidara menelan ludahnya susah payah dan mau tak mau menuruti perintah dari Pein.

"Ba-baik ketua." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Pein memasukkan kembali pedanganya dan pandangan matanya fokus melihat Hinata dan Konan ditengah ruangan tengah beradu pedang satu sama lain.

"_Perlihatkan padaku, Hime sekuat apa dan sejauh apa kau telah berkembang." Pikir Pein._

Bau anyir darah tercium jelas dari ruang latihan, bercak-bercak darah terlihat disekitar tempat latihan yang berlapiskan kayu kualitas terbaik. Deru nafas kesakitan serta kelelahan terdengar dari dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut serta tinggi badan. Masing-masing dari mereka berdua memegang sebilah pedang panjang yang sudah terkena bercak darah hasil pertarungan maut keduanya.

**Sriinggg!**

Wanita cantik bersurai biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga mawar kepalanya, mengangkat tinggi pedangnya seraya memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, "Bersiaplah, Hinata. Jika kau tidak berkonsetrasi kau akan terbunuh," ancamnya tanpa main-main.

**DRAAPP**

**DRAAPP**

"Hiyaaaa!" Konan menyerang Hinata tanpa ampun.

**TRANGGG**

**TRANGGG**

Hinata menangkis serangan dari Konan semampunya. Sekujur tubuh Hinata sudah dipenuhi luka lebam dan sayatan pedang hasil latihan bersama Konan, walaupun saat ini mereka sedang berlatih tapi bagi Hinata ini bukanlah latihan karena nyawanya sendiri menjadi taruhannya dan jika saja ia tidak berkonsentrasi penuh melawan serta menghindari serangan dari Konan bisa-bisa nyawanya akan melayangan. Untung saja dulu Hinata pernah diajarkan memainkan pedang oleh sang ayah, sehingga ia bisa memiliki dasar bagaimana cara memainkan pedang dengan baik.

"Jangan terus menangkis dan menghindari seranganku! Lawan dan serang aku dengan semua kemampuanmu," teriak Konan.

"Ekh..." Hinata masih menangkis serangan Konan.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, maka kau tidak mampu membunuh Neji dan bermimpi saja untuk bisa membunuhnya," cemooh Konan mencoba membuat Hinata marah.

**BUUGH!**

Satu pukulan mendarat diperut ramping Hinata dan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Aaghhh..." rintih Hinata.

**DUAK!**

Dada Hinata terkena tendangan keras dari Konan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kayu ruang latihan.

**BRUUKKK!**

Seluruh tubuh Hinata terasa sakit, ngilu juga perih karena luka yang diterimanya selama berlatih dengan Konan.

"Bangun Hinata! Jangan lemah, luka yang kau alami tidak seberapa," teriak Konan lantang.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba bangun dan melawan Konan kembali.

"Hiyaaaa..." Hinata berlari menyerang Konan tapi dengan mudahnya Konan menangkis dan menahan serangan dari Hinata yang dianggapnya lemah tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Lemah, lemah, lemah. Keluarkan tenaga dan kekuatanmu Hinata," teriak Konan.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari iris bulannya, tak hanya luka fisik yang dirasakannya tapi hatinya juga terasa sakit.

"Jangan menangis, air matamu tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Berdiri lawan aku lagi, jika kau lemah seperti ini bagaimana bisa kau membalaskan dendam pada Neji. Jadi berdiri Hinata lawan aku dengan sekuat tenagamu," Konan memandang remeh Hinata.

**Sruukk!**

"Enghh..."Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dengan susah payah, pandangan matanya terlihat dingin dan dipenuhi perasaan benci.

Konan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang seperti itu berarti dia sudah terpancing perkataannya.

**DRAAPPP**

Hinata berlari menerjang ke arah konan.

**TRANGG**

**TRANGG**

Konan menangkis serangan dari Hinata dan membalas balik dengan memukul perut Hinata.

**BAKK**

"Agh!" Hinata mengelap ujung bibirnya yang mengerluarkan darah segar.

"Maju Hinata, lawan dan serang aku lagi,"

"Hyaaaa..." Hinata mencoba menyerang kembali Konan dan kali ini dia berhasil memukul perut wanita cnatik bersurai biru pendek itu hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Pein masih dengan posisinya berdiri gagah dan memandang diam tak berekspersi sama sekali melihat keadaan Hinata, lain hal dengan Tobi yang sedikit agak ngeri melihatnya terlebih darah segar mengalir dari luka ditubuh Hinata.

"Ketua, kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya. Bisa-bisa nanti ia mati terbunuh oleh Konan," ujar Tobi.

"Jika memang ia mati dalam pertarungan ini, itu berarti ia memang lemah dan tak berguna. Jika Hinata ingin membalaskan dendamnya, ia harus menjadi wanita yang kuat," sahut Pein dingin.

Walaupun ekspresi wajah Pein terlihat datar dan biasa saja namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap Hinata mampu melawan Konan.

**DUAGHH**

**BRUUKK**

"Haah~Haahh~Haah..." Nafas Hinata terengah-engah.

Konan tersenyum lebar menatap Hinata, "Kerja bagus Hinata, gerakan dan pukulannya semakin bagus,"

"Te-terima..."

**BRUK**

Hinata jatuh pingsan di hadapan Konan setelah berlatih selama hampir empat jam ditambah hampir seluruh tubuhnya luka terkena pukulan, tendangan, tonjokkan bahkan sebetan pedang dari Konan.

**GYUT~~**

Pein langsung meraih tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, "Kalian semua boleh pergi," ujarnya datar kemudian membawa tubuh Hinata keluar dari ruang latihan.

Semua orang diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihatnya apalagi melarang sang ketua menggendong Hinata. Dan seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantik Konan karena sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa melihat sisi lembut dari Pein dan dalam hati wanita cantik bersurai biru ini berharap kalau Hinata bisa membuat Pein kembali menjadi seperti Yahiko yang dulu dikenalnya.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi kota bawah tanah di malam hari namun hal ini tak membuat surut minat orang-orang untuk datang ke kota yang dijuluki Neraka oleh sebagaian masyarakat karena berbahaya kota ini terlebih jika dimalam hari. Walaupun disebut kota Neraka namun banyak dari kalangan atas, orang-orang kaya, pejabat bahkan para bangsawan datang ke kota bawah tanah.

Itu terlihat jelas dari mobil-mobil mewah berjejer rapih didepan kasino, bar, rumah bordil dan _Okiya _atau bisa disebut rumah para _Geisha_. Tidak sedikit orang-orang kaya bahkan kalangan _jetset_ datang ke rumah bordil atau _Okiya_ untuk menikmati tubuh para gadis penghibur di tempat ini. Dan yang menjadi primadona di kota bawah tanah adalah _Okiya_ milik Tsunade mantan seorang _Geisha_ nomor satu di zamannya sedangkan rumah bordil yang paling terkenal milik Jirayai dimana Pein membeli Hinata disana seharga lima puluh juta.

Kini setelah di beli oleh Pein, Hinata tinggal di kediaman mewahnya yang merupakan markas besar Akatsuki sekaligus menjadi boneka hidup bagi pria bersurai jingg itu demi membantunya membalaskan dendam pada Neji, orang yang sudah membunuh keluarganya serta melukai sang adik, Hanabi.

"Ngh..." lenguh Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Wanita cantik bersurai indigo ini menggeliyat tak nyaman diatas kasur tak kala jari panjang milik Pein mengoleskan balsam khusus yang buatasn Sasori ke tubuh Hinata yang terluka serta biru lebam akibat pertarungannya tadi bersama Konan.

"Akh..." rintih Hinata saat Pein mengoleskan balsam ke dada Hinata yang terkena sabetan pedang dari Konan.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan kedua iris bulannya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah sosok Pein yang berada dekat dengannya, "P-Pe-Pein-_sama_..." panggilnya parau dan takut.

"Kau sudah bangun," ucapnya datar.

"A-apa ya.."

"Ssst...Diamlah, aku sedang mengobatimu," sela Pein melanjutkan kembali mengoleskan balsam khusus yang dibuat Sasori ketubuh Hinata.

"A-akhh..." rintih Hinata pelan.

"Tahanlah rasa sakitnya, karena ini tidak seberapa,"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Pein mengolesi balsam keseluruh tubuh Hinata yang terluka dan perlahan-lahan luka sayatan ditubuh Hinata menutup dan biru lebam diwajah, tangannya hilang. Sulit dipercaya oleh Hinata namun kini tubuhnya tak terasa sakit lagi bahkan lukanya sudah sembuh semua. Entah obat apa yang diberikan Pein namun ini sangat mujarab.

"Obat apa yang anda oleskan padaku, Pein-_sama_?" tanya Hinata bingung dan penasaran.

"Ini adalah balsam khusus yang dibuat oleh Sasori dengan mencampurkan sedikit darah dari Zetsu serta Hidan, karena mereka berdua memiliki regenerasi tubuh sangat cepat melebihi manusia normal juga beberapa tanaman herbal berkhasiat kedalamnya. Kami para Akatsuki selalu memakai balsam ini jika terluka," jawab Pein datar.

Wajah Hinata sedikit syok mendengarnya karena ternyata balsam yang dioleskan ketubuhnya ada campuran darah dari ke dua pria paling anah di Akatsuki. Pantas saja jika obat ini baru dilihatnya karena memakai bahan aneh serta khusus yang tak bisa didapatkan dimana-pun.

"Terima kasih karena su..."

Perkataan Hinata terhenti tak kala bibir Pein menciumnya kasar serta dalam, "Hmphhh..." erang Hinata.

Pein menjilat bibir bawah Hinata meminta wanita cantik bersurai indigo itu membuka mulutnya dan Hinata menurutinya.

"Nghh..." lenguh Hinata pelan tak kala Pein memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata dan mulai menjelajah didalamnya.

Setelah mencium panas dan penuh gairah, Pein melepaskan pagutannya bahkan benang tipis saliva terlihat di bibir Hinata.

"Haahh~~" Hinata terlihat terngah-engah karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

Pein mengusap bibir Hinata lembut, "Apakah tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata takut.

Pein memajukan wajahnya menatap intens wanita cantik bermata bulan ini, "Aku ingin kau melakukan tugasmu padaku," ucap Pein dengan kedua mata berkilat penuh gairah.

Tubuh Hinata kaku dan menegang mendengarnya tapi dirinya sudah menyerahkan tubuh serta jiwanya untuk Pein demi membantunya membalaskan dendam pada Neji.

"Ta-tapi a-aku..."

"Apa?" selanya dingin.

"A-aku la-lapar..." cicitnya.

Pein langsung beranjak bangun dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Hinata tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun membuat gadis bermata bulan ini bengong melihatnya.

"Haah~~" Hinata mendesah cepat.

**Nyut~**

Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Direbahkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang, tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sepertinya berendam di air panas atau di pijat oleh para pelayan akan membuat tubuhnya enak dan rileks.

Pikiran Hinata tiba-tiba melayang memikirkan sang adik, sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak dirinya tinggal di kediaman Pein dan ia tidak tahu ada berita apa diluar sana mengingat tak sekali-pun Hinata keluar dari kamar mewah ini. Pein juga tak memberikannya fasilitas ponsel, komputer bahkan tak ada satu majalah yang bisa di bacanya untuk melihat berita di luar sana.

**CKELEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Pein berjalan masuk dengan dibelakangnya beberapa pelayan membawakan makanan lezat yang menggugah selera. Diletakkannya meja kecil diatas ranjang dan satu persatu makanan dihidangkan oleh pelayan tak lupa segelas minuman susu jahe racikan Konan untuk diminum Hinata.

"I-ini?!"

"Makanlah, bukankah tadi kau bilang, lapar,"

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak dan perutku tak muat untuk menampung semuanya,"

Pein hanya menatap tajam Hinata, raut wajahnya terlihat dingin dan sebal mendengar perkataan Hinata. Mau tidak mau ia akan menghabiskannya walaupun harus muntah nantinya agar Pein tak marah, "Selamat makan," Hinata mulai memasukkan satu persatu potongan Yakiniku kedalam mulutnya.

Pein duduk diam menatap dan menemani Hinata makan tanpa berkomentar apapun terlebih membantu wanita bermahkota indigo untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

**Tiga puluh menit kemudian.**

Hinata sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya dengan perut hampir meledak karena terlalu kenyang, "Terima kasih atas hidangannya," ucap Hinata dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Akhirnya semua makanan di mejanya bisa Hinata habiskan tanpa tersisa sedikit-pun. Hinata langsung membaringkan diri seraya mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa sedikit gendut.

Para pelayan datang setelah dipanggil Pein untuk membereskan peralatan makan Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah kenyang dan memiliki tenaga?" tanyanya dengan penuh maksud.

"Ya," Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan tugasmu padaku,"

**Glek!**

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Baru juga ia makan dan perutnya masih terasa kenyang serta kembung, kini pria bersurai jingga ini mengajaknya untuk berolahraga di kasur. Bisa-bisa Hinata muntah saat tubuhnya diguncang serta di hujam dalam oleh Pein. Tapi menolak keinginan serta perintah dari Pein, sama saja bunuh diri mengingat kini Hinata adalah boneka Pein dan rela melakukan apapun deminya.

"Baik, Pein-_sama_," sahut Hinata.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Pein langsung melumat bibir Hinata kasar dan dalam hingga membuat wanita cantik ini hampir kehilangan nafas. _Yukata_ tidur milik Hinata sudah lepas dari tubuhya, lidah Pein bergerliya ditubuh polosnya.

Erangan dan desahan terdengar dari mulut Hinata tak kala bibir serta tangan Pein menjamah tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah membuat Hinata hampir gila karena merasakan sensai aneh dalam tubuhnya. Pein benar-benar bisa membuat Hinata merasa bak terbang kelangit ketujuh dan menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"Aaghhh..." lenguh Hinata panjang tak kala mencapai puncak organesmnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tubuh Hinata sudah lelah juga lemas tapi tidak untuk pria bersurai orange yang berada diatasnya masih terus menghujam dalam bagian tubuh bawahnya, "Lihat mataku, Hinata," Pein memegangi dagu Hinata.

Iris bulannya menatap sayu Pein tanpa sadar Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk erat Pein.

**Cup'**

Pein menciumnya dalam juga liar, "Hmphhh..."

"Akh...Pe-Pein-_sama_..." desahnya dengan mata sayu karena memang dirinya sudah lelah dengan permainan panas dari pria bersurai orange ini.

Pein semakin mempercepat gerakkannya dan tak lama Pein mencapai puncaknya. Pria bertindik ini menyemburkan benihnya kedalam rahim Hinata dan perutnya terasa hangat.

Hinata benar-benar lelah dan tak sanggup lagi membuka kedua matanya, bahkan ketika Pein masih mencium bibirnya lembut Hinata tak bergeming karena kini rasa kantuk menderanya. Pein menyelimuti tubuh polos Hinata dengan selimut, di rapihkan poni Hinata lalu dikecupnya pelan kening Hinata, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _Hime_,"

Pein beranjak turun dari ranjang lalu meraih pakaiannya yang dilemparnya sembarangan lalu memakai jubah hitam berlambang awan merah ciri khas dari Akatsuki. Lagi-lagi Pein meninggalkan Hinata setelah bergelut panas dengannya diatas ranjang.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata menatap masam dirinya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal juga sakit. Diraihnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dan dipenuhi bercak merah hasil karya Pein. Satu tempat yang ingin dituju Hinata adalah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri yang terasa lengket serta bau.

Hinata memilih mandi dibawah guyuran shower, disaat Hinata tengah asik membersihkan diri tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Hinata kaget serta takut.

"Si-siapa itu?!" tanya Hinata dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aku, Pein," sahut Pein dingin seraya memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam bathtub yang berisiskan bunga mawar merah.

Hinata buru-buru memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya karena malu, "Kenapa kau memakainya, bukankah aku sudah melihatmu telanjang," ucap Pein frontal membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Kemarilah temani aku berendam," perintah Pein.

Hinata masih berdiri dibawah guyuran shower, seakan enggan untuk mendekat lebih tepatnya takut sekaligus malu, "Apa perlu aku menyeretmu masuk kesini," ancam Pein dingin.

"Ti-tidak..." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lalu masuk kedalam bathtub.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu menatap Pein dan kedua lengannya ia taruh diatas dadanya menutupinya, "Mendekatlah padaku,"

"Hah?!" seru Hinata bingung.

"Apa perlu aku mengulanginya?" tanya Pein dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Hinata langsung maju dan mendekat pada Pein.

**GRAP**

**BYURR**

Pein menarik tangan Hinata sehingga jatuh tepat didadanya, "Pe-Pein-_sama_."

Pein melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Hinata sedangkan Hinata menyadarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Pein, mereka berdua terlihat intim juga dekat sekali. Tak ada kata atau pembicaraan dari keduanya, hanya ada keheningan sampai Hinata membuka suara.

"Pein-_sama_," panggilnya.

Pein menatap Hinata datar dan Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, "Bo-bo-bolehkah a-aku me-menjenguk adikku," ucapnya penuh ketakutan.

Pria bermata rinengan ini diam dan masih menatap Hinata namun kali ini tajam serta menusuk, "Tidak," tolaknya tegas.

Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya sendu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa terlebih melawan perkataan Pein itu sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri. Mengerti akan raut wajah Hinata yang berubah, "Tapi aku akan meminta Zetsu dan Kakuzu untuk mencarikan informasi serta perkembangan Hanabi untukmu," ucap Pein.

Wajah Hinata langsung berseri, "Terima kasih Pein-_sama_, anda ba..."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku orang baik," sela Pein dingin.

Hinata diam dan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena merasa salah berbicara.

**Set**

Pein memegangi dagu Hinata dan meminta gadis bermata seindah bulan itu untuk menatapnya, "Jika aku orang baik, tak mungkin aku menjerumuskanmu ke dalam lingkaran hitam ini," padangan matanya terlihat tajam.

Hinata takut akan sorot mata Pein yang begitu dingin dan dipenuhi rasa benci entah itu ditunjukkan padanya atau bukan, "Kau adalah boneka dan alat bagiku," desisnya.

Air mata sudah menganak sungai di kedua mata bulanya. Perkataan Pein sungguh kejam dan tak berperasaan sama sekali, Hinata berpikir kalau pria bersurai jingga ini masih memiliki sifat baik dan sisi kemanusiannya, ternyata ia salah besar.

**Tes**

Tanpa sadar liquid bening menetes dari kedua matanya.

**Srup**

Pein menjilati air mata Hinata, "Jangan pernah menangis atau meneteskan air mata didepanku karena aku benci melihatnya,"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, berusaha menahan agar suara isak tangisnya tak keluar dari bibirnya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Siapa?" tanya Pein dingin karena ke senangannya tergangu.

"Ini, aku Konan," jawab Konan tepat didepan pintu.

"Ada apa, Konan? Tak tahukan kalau kini aku sedang bersantai," teriak Pein lantang.

"Maafkan aku mengganggumu, tapi ini sudah waktunya. Kita harus pergi ke Tokyo," sahut Konan dengan suara lembut dan tenang.

Pein langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hinata lalu meraih selembar handuk kecil putih yang tersampir di samping bathtub kemudian dililitkannya di pinggang.

**CKELEK**

"Aku akan berganti pakaian, kau bisa menungguku diluar," ujar Pein datar didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Konan sedikit melirikkan matanya melihat kedalam dan menemukan Hinata tengah berada didalam bak mandi, dan ia tahu juga mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Pein tadi bersama Hinata tentunya didalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Konan," Pein melirik tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

Konan terlonjak kaget karena ketahuan mencuri pandang melihat Hinata, "Ma-maafkan aku. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu diluar,"

Tak lama Konan keluar dari kamar Hinata-pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk kecil putih yang menutupi sedikit bagian tubuhnya saja.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju lemari pakaian untuk segera memakai Yukata-nya mengingat saat ini ada Pein juga didalam kamar tengah berganti pakaian. Wajah Hinata merah padam dan terus menutup kedua matanya karena malu pada Pein yang terlihat santai serta biasa saja berganti pakaian di depan Hinata.

"Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo karena ada pekerjaan yang harus aku urus," Pein telah berganti pakaian mengenakan _Tuxedo_ hitam membuatnya terlihat berbeda juga tampan.

Hinata sudah memakai _Yukata_ tidurnya dan menatap kagum serta bingung pada penampilan Pein yang bisa dibilang tak biasa, "Apakah anda ingin pergi ke pesta,"

"Ya dan selama aku pergi tetaplah berada didalam kamar jangan pergi kemana-pun, apalagi melangkah kan kakimu keluar dari mansion ini jika masih ingin hidup," ujar Pein seraya memakai dasi kupu-kupu merah di kemejanya.

"Aku mengerti, Pein-_sama_." Sahut Hinata patuh.

Setelah selesai berdandan serta merubah penampilannya, Pein keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk diam dipinggir ranjang menatap datar lantai kamar.

**BLAMM**

Pein menutup cepat pintu kamar pribadinya dan pergi bersama dengan Deidara serta beberapa anak buahnya. Pria bersurai jingga ini meminta Konan, Itachi serta Kakuzu tetap berada di mansion untuk menjaga serta mengawasi Hinata takut kalau wanita berusirai indigo itu berniat melarikan diri walaupun tak mungkin terjadi mengingat Hinata sudah memberikan jiwa dan raganya untuk Pein, demi bisa membalaskan dendam pada Neji yang merupakan musuh Akatsuki juga.

Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui mungkin itu yang sedang dialami oleh Pein mengingat ia bisa memiliki Hinata selamanya dan menjadikannya alat demi bisa membalaskan dendam pada Neji serta menghancurkan Danzo. Walaupun apa yang dilakukan oleh pria bertindik ini terlihat kejam dan tak berperasaan tapi jau didalam lubuk hatinya ada sedikit tempat untuk Hinata, cinta pertamanya serta penyelamat jiwanya. Walaupun saat ini yang terpenting dan tujuan utama dalam hidup Pein adalah melenyapkan Danzo beserta dan anak buahnya untuk selamanya.

"Tunggu aku pak tua akan kuberikan kau kejutan yang tak terlupakan." Desis Pein.

**TBC**

**A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menantikan Fic ini?!**

**Mohon maaf baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini# Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Sebenarnya kelanjutan Fic ini akan Inoue publish tahun depan tapi kebetulan ada waktu serta otak sedang encer karena kebanyakan makan ice cream*Abaikan.**

**Mohon maaf kalau kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan serta keinginan. Maklum imajininasi saya hanya segini dan saya ngebut ngetik Fic ini mengingat ini lebih dari 5000 kata biar kalian semua puas membacanya. Untuk kelanjutannya saya akan meneruskannya di Tahun Depan berbarengan dengan Fic yang lainnya.**

**Akan Inoue usahakan untuk menamatkan semua Fic di Tahun Depan mengingat begitu banyaknya hutang Fic dan beberapa Fic terbengkalai karena macet otak serta ide juga jarang memiliki waktu luang. Tapi saya akan tetap bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikannya walaupun butuh waktu cukup lama dan selalu membuat kalian semua menunggu.**

**Big Thank's : bebek kuning, ookami-yan, geminisayanksayank , namika ashara, sushimakipark, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Virgo Shaka Mia, tiasiambaton, re, anitaindah777, yuu zari-himeChan, Yuki Ryota, biruvioolet, Natsumidouri, yama-yuri, nelli is my name, Riya-Hime, Hanayuki no Hime, Ade854, flo, hatake desya, Angel821, permatadian, chocolatemonsters, Cassy Dy Hime, SaSuke-chan, ROMEO, Putri, suci murni.**

**Makasih atas Riviewnya dan maaf ga bisa balas Riview kalian satu persatu dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu.**

**Inoue mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini apalagi bersedia memberikan Riviewnya^^.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort****, Crime**

**Pair : Pain/Pein x Hinata. H **

**~ Lust For Revenge ~**

**WARNING**** : ****AU, ****Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD ambura****d****ul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai,**** Lemon,**** OOC,**** OC, Alur cepat, ****CRACK PAIR****dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_Kaki jenjang miliknya terus berlarian di sepanjang koridor yang di dominasi olehh percikan darah. Banyak mayat jatuh bergelimpangan disekitar koridor tak hanya itu suara jeritan ketakutan, sakit serta pilu menggema keras hingga terdengar diteliganya._

"_Haah~Haah~" deru nafasnya terasa berat juga cepat._

_Dengan sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menolong sang ayah yang berada diambang kematian._

"_Tou-sama!" teriaknya._

_Tangan kanannya terjulur kedepan seakan-akan hendak meraih dan menjangkau sosok sang ayah yang duduk bersimpuh dengan seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang bermata bulan berdiri menjulang menghunuskan pedang._

_**SRAAKKK**_

_**CRAATTT~**_

_Tubuh sang ayah jatuh bersimbah darah._

"_TOU-SAMA!" jeritnya pilu._

_Pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu berjalan mendekat padanya dengan pedang berlumuran darah dari sang ayah, "Kini giliranmu, Nona Hinata." Desisnya dingin._

_Kedua iris bulannya melebar sempurna melihat kilatan pedang yang hendak menebas tubuhnya._

"TIDAAKKK!" teriak Hinata dalam tidurnya.

**SRUKKK**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan dahi dipenuhi keringat dingin akibat mimpi buruk.

"Haah~Haah~" Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan-akan habis lari puluhan kilometer.

Mimpi buruk yang dialami Hinata tadi menguras tenaga serta membuatnya terkenang kembali dengan kejadian kelam malam itu dimana didepan matanya Neji membunuh sang ayah juga keluarganya.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Liquid bening menetes dari iris bulannya.

**Sreeekkkk~**

Diremasnya kuat-kuat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, "Hiikksshh..._Tou-sama_, _Kaa-sama_..." isaknya lirih.

"Hiikksshhh..." Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya.

Kenapa bayang-bayang kenangan buruk itu muncul lagi di dalam mimpinya membuat Hinata teringat kembali dengan kejadian kelam itu yang selalu bisa membuat air matanya jatuh menetes dan dadanya terasa sesak juga sakit karena kenangan buruk itu.

**Sreekk**

Diusapnya kasar kedua matanya, menghapus jejak air matanya, "A-aku tidak boleh menjadi wanita lemah," ujarnya.

Iris bulannya ditolehkan kesamping menatap pemandang kota bawah tanah dimalam hari. Disingkapnya selimut yang dipakainya lalu perlahan-lahan kaki telanjangnya turun dari atas ranjang. Telapak kaki Hinata terasa dingin ketika menginjak lantai kamar tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke luar kamar karena saat ini Hinata merasa haus juga lapar.

**Kreeekkk**

Dibuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan dengan berjalan mengendap-ngendap Hinata pergi ke arah dapur seraya melihat sekelilingnya takut-takut salah satu anak buah Pein melihatnya keluar kamar.

"_Sepertinya aman." Batin Hinata._

Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan baru juga beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kamar seseorang memergokinya.

"Hinata," panggil pria bersurai hitam panjang bermata kelam yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha.

**Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata terasa hampir copot dan tubuhnya langsung kaku menegang mendengar suara bariton Itachi memanggil namanya.

"I-iya..." sahut Hinata gugup.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kikuk menatap pria bermarga Uchiha itu, "U-Uchiha-_san_...a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Itachi.

"Menjagamu," jawabnya santai.

"Begitukah?!" Hinata berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu karena Pein akan marah besar jika tahu kau keluar dari kamarmu," Itachi memberikan peringatan bagi wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"Tapi aku haus juga lapar," ujar Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan sesuatu ke kamarmu,"

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon kembalilah ke kamarmu, demi kebaikanmu sendiri," sela Itachi dingin.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa dan mau tidak mau kembali ke kamarnya menuruti perkataan Itachi. Padahal Hinata sangat bosan terus berada didalam kamar bak se-ekor burung tak bisa pergi kemana-pun, tapi saat ini dirinya adalah boneka milik Pein dan harus selalu menuruti perintah pria bersurai jingga itu.

**BLAMMM**

Hinata menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

Itachi menatap datar pintu kamar Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur untuk meminta pelayan membawakan makanan dan minuman ke kamar Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara erangan dan desahan kenikmatan terdengar samar-samar dari sebuah ruangan. Dan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat panjang tengah duduk santai dikursinya seraya menenggak wine putih ditangannya sedangkan diatas perutnya seorang wanita cantik bercepol dua tengah duduk menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah secara berirama yang membuatnya terus melenguh nikmat.

**Klek**

Ditaruhnya kasar gelas winenya yang sudah habis dan iris kelamnya menatap penuh arti pada wanita yang sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Aaahh..." desah sang wanita nikmat ketika pria bersururai cokelat panjang itu menarik kedua ujung nipel miliknya.

"Kenapa gerakkan-pun melambat, Tenten," protes Neji.

"A-aku...Aakhh..." Neji menggigit ujung nipel miliknya membuat wanita cantik ini menjerit nikmat.

**SREK**

Neji membalikkan posisi mereka, kini Tenten terlentang dibawah lantai dengan Neji diatasnya, keadaan pria bermata bulan ini masih lengkap memakai pakaiannya hanya celananya saja yang sedikit terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya sedangkan Tenten sendiri sudah tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benang-pun dengan seluruh tubuh hampir dipenuhi bercak kemerahan hasil karya Neji.

"Aahh~~Neji-_sama_..." Tenten melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipunggung kekar Neji.

Dengan cepat Neji menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Tenten semakin menggila karena permainan Neji yang cukup liar.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Terdengar ketukan keras dari pintu kamar membuat Neji berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya dan Tenten sendiri memandangi pintu kamar dengan perasaan geram.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja," erang Neji karena kesenangannya terganggu.

"Neji-_sama_, itu..."

"Sudah biarkan saja," Neji mencium bibir Tenten kasar lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Tapi orang yang berada diluar kamarnya tidak mengijinkan Neji dan Tenten menikmati waktu mereka berdua, padahal saat ini birahi Neji sedang tinggi efek dari obat yang dikonsumsinya.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

"Oiii! Mata putih. Buka pintunya!" teriak Suigetsu kencang di depan kamar pribadi Neji.

Pintu kamar tidak terbuka sedikit-pun bahkan tak ada sahutan malah yang didengar Suigetsu suara erangan serta desahan nikmat tertangkap di indera pendengarannya, "Ikh...Menyebalkan sekali!" dengus Suigetsu kesal.

"Hey, Neji! Buka pintunya!" Suigetsu menggedor sekali lagi pintu kamar dan lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari pemilik kamar.

Empat buah sudut siku muncul didahi pria bersurai putih ini karena hampir sepuluh menit menggedor pintu pemuda bernama Neji Hyuuga itu belum keluar juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

"Ne..."

**CKELEK...**

Neji membuka pintu kamar dan menatap tajam serta dingin pada pria bersurai putih didepannya, "Ada apa kau kemari? Kau merusak kesananganku saja, Suigetsu," omelnya ketus.

Suigetsu melirik sedikit kebelakang dan menemukan Tenten, salah satu _Geisha_ di rumah _Okiya _milik Tsunade tengah berada didalam kamar pantas saja Neji lamar keluar, "Jadi ada dia disana," celetuk Suigetsu memandang sinis serta jijik wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Neji sinis.

Pria bersurai cokelat panjang ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ini sudah saatnya. Tuan Danzo meminta kau dan anak buahmu untuk bersiap-siap," jawab Suigetsu dingin.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah menyelesaikan urusanku," Neji langsung menutup cepat pintu kamarnya.

**BLAMMM!**

"CK! Brengsek." Dengus Suigetsu.

Suigetsu merasa sebal serta kesal karena lagi-lagi Neji berbuat tidak sopan, terkadang ia berpikir apakah dulu Neji tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai sopan santun dari orang tuanya karena sikapnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Padahal Neji sendiri masih keturunan seorang bangsawan tapi kelakukannya menyebalkan sekali.

"Ingin sekali aku menembak kepalanya dengan pistolku." Gumam Suigetsu seraya berjalan kembali ke ruangannya menemui Sasuke.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sudah satu jam Hinata memandangi makan malamnya dengan tak selera. Padahal makanan didepannya adalah masakan mewah nan lezat serta bergizi tinggi tapi wanita cantik bermata bulan ini tidak selera sama sekali untuk memakannya bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak. Rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana karena memikirkan keadaan sang adik, yang kini terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Hanabi..." lirihnya.

**Srak**

Hinata beranjak bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, menatap pemandangan malam kota bawah tanah yang kini tengah diguyur hujan deras. Iris bulannya menatap sendu keluar jendela dan salah satu tangannya diletakkan dikaca.

"Haah~~" helanya cepat.

Berharap semua beban hidupnya hilang bersama dengan hembusan nafasnya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dirinya berada disini dan menyerahkan jiwa serta tubuhnya pada Pein sang ketua Akatsuki sekaligus orang yang sudah membelinya seharga lima puluh juta dari rumah bordil milik Jiraiya.

Entah sampai kapan Hinata akan terjebak juga terjerumus dalam lingkaran hitam ini. Dan berapa banyak darah yang harus ditumpahkan untuk menghapuskan dendam dihatinya pada pria bernama Neji Hyuuga itu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Hinata sudah kepalang basah terjebak dalam permainan serta takdir hidup, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menjalaninya.

**CKELEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang menyembul masuk, "Mengapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu, bukankah kau merasa lapar," Itachi melirik makanan Hinata.

"Aku tidak lapar Uchiha-_san_," sahutnya sendu.

"Makan dan habisi makananmu jika ingin para pelayan yang membawanya tetap hidup,"

Sesaat kedua iris bulan Hinata melebar dan dipandanginya bingung pria bermarga Uchiha itu, "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Uchiha-_san_?"

"Pein akan membunuh mereka karena dianggap tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar dan tidak bisa membuatnya senang juga nyaman," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa Pein harus melakukan itu? Bukankah aku adalah boneka hidupnya dan tak lebih dari sekedar alat baginya juga..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya menatap sendu lantai kamar, "Alat pemuas nafsu untuknya," sambung Hinata lirih.

Itachi diam menatap datar Hinata, "Bagi Pein kau sangat istimewa dan memiliki tempat tersendiri dihatinya," ujar Itachi membuat syok serta kaget Hinata.

"I-istimewa?!" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

Hinata tertawa sinis mendengarnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "I-itu tidak mungkin Uchiha-_san_, dia adalah pria kejam dan di..."

"Jangan berkata apa-pun mengenai Pein jika kau tidak benar-benar mengenalinya," sela Itachi dingin.

Hinata langsung bungkam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapan dingin Itachi dan memilih membalikkan tubuhnya menatap bulan purnama dari balik jendela kamar tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Itachi didekatnya.

Selama beberapa menit terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya sampai Hinata membuka suara, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Hinata datar.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku?"

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati keluarga serta klanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan masih memandangi bulan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Itachi cepat.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menatap penuh arti mantan anggota kepolisian itu, "Tidak bisa atau kau tidak mau mengatakannya karena sangat menyakitkan untuk kau ceritakan padaku," ujar Hinata sinis.

Ekspresi wajah Itachi masih terlihat datar dan tenang tapi salah satu tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya, "Jika aku ceritakan kau tidak akan bisa mengerti dan memahaminya," ujar Itachi memberikan pembelaan diri dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Hinata.

"Begitukah," ujar Hinata dengan kedua ujung sudut bibir ke atas.

"Dan kau sendiri kenapa mau terjerumus kedalam dunia hitam seperti ini?" tanya balik Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, "Mungkin ini adalah takdir serta nasibku,"

"Tapi, masih ada pilihan lain yang bisa kau ambil. Bukan terjerumus dan terjebak dalam lingkaran setan seperti ini," ujar Itachi.

"Andai aku bisa Uchiha-san,"

"Kau masih bisa merubahnya Hinata, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kedua tanganmu berlmuran darah," Itachi berjalan mendekat pada Hinata dan memandangnya dengan pandangan mata tajam juga tegas, "Rubahlah hati Pein,"

Hinata terdiam dan bingung dengan ucapan Itachi, "I-itu tidak m..."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Hinata," Itachi menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pundak Hinata, "Kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku dan hanya dirimu yang bisa melakukannya," kata Itachi penuh harap.

"Ta..."

**CKELEK~**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Konan terlihat menyembul masuk kedalam.

Wanita cantik bersurai biru ini menatap tajam pada Itachi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Itachi?" tanya Konan penuh curiga pada mantan anggota kepolisia kota Konoha itu.

"Aku mengantarkan makanan untuk Hinata," jawan Itachi datar.

"Bukankah itu tugas para pelayan dan kau tak perlu turun tangan untuk melakukannya," selidik Konan.

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Itachi santai.

**TAP**

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar meninggalkan kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut itu. Konan menatap dingin punggung Itachi, dirinya merasa sedikit curiga pada Itachi dan berpikir ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan pria bermata kelam itu pada Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whusss~~**

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus membuat daun-daun berjatuhan terkena hempasan angin dan udara terasa dingin. Memaksa para pejalan kaki yang tengah berjalan harus sesekali merapatkan jaket mereka untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuh.

Namun udara dingin yang terasa malam ini tidak membuat dua orang pria berbeda warna rambut dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah beranjak dari posisi mereka yaitu berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tanpa mengidahkan angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang di atas sana.

Dua orang pria dewasa ini tengah memantau sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang yang letaknya beberapa ratus meter dari mereka berdua.

"Hatchiiii~~" Tobi bersin dengan keras.

Hidan melirik sekilas teman pria bertopengnya itu, "Masa hanya angin segini saja membuatmu kedinginan," cibirnya sinis.

Mengingat pria bersurai ungu muda ini bertelanjang dada dan tidak terpengaruh dengan hembusan angin malam yang cukup dingin menerpa tubuh.

"Jangan samakan tubuhku dengan kulit badak milikmu," balas Tobi tak mau kalah.

Empat buah sudut siku muncul di dahi Hidan, "Kau minta aku hajar, ya Tobi," Hidan mengepalkan tangannya hendak meninju wajah Tobi.

"Kyaaa!" Tobi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya takut terkena pukulan dari Hidan.

Tapi Hidan tidak jadi melakukannya mengingat saat ini ada tugas penting yang harus dilakukan dan bekelahi dengan Tobi hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja terlebih sang ketua, Pein akan marah jika ia tidak melakukan tugas dengan benar.

Hidan kembali dengan posisinya berdiri di ujung tepi gedung dengan sebuah teropong jarak jauh ditangannya, "Kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu, Tobi. Kepala kita bisa di penggal oleh ketua jika kita tidak melakukan tugas dengan baik," ujar Hidan datar.

"Baik," sahut Tobi penuh semangat.

Lebih dari dua jam kedua pria ini berada diatap gedung memantau keadaan menggunakan sebuah teropong jarak jauh untuk memantau gerak-gerik seseorang di dalam gedung itu.

Dan saat seorang pria bersurai putih panjang keluar dari dalam gedung bersama gadis bersurai merah muda dalam balutan gaun hitam elegan yang melekat ketat ditubuhnya. Hidan menyeringai melihat pria itu pergi dengan mobilnya tanpa pengawalan anak buah.

"Saatnya kita menjalankan tugas," Hidan memakai topeng rubahnya.

"Oke!" Sahut Tobi senang.

**WHUSSSS~**

**TAPP~**

Kedua pria ini turun dari atas gedung dan langsung mencegat mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh pria bersurai putih itu.

**BRAAAKKK!**

Hidan dan Tobi turun tepat di atas mobil pria ini dan membuat mobil mewah ini sedikit oleng.

**CKIEEETTTT!**

Pria bersurai putih ini mengerem cepat mobilnya.

"Tetaplah berada didalam mobil Sakura dan jangan keluar," ujar Kabuto memperingatkan sang kekasih.

"Ta-tapi kau?!"

"Tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kabuto santai.

Kabuto keluar dari dalam mobil dengan memegang senjata ditangannya, "Siapa kalian?!" teriaknya dengan mengacungkan pistol.

**TAP!**

Hidan dan Tobi turun dari atap mobil.

Hidan tertawa jahat menatap pria bersurai putih panjang itu yang bernama Kabuto, "Halo, Kabuto," sapa Hidan ramah.

Kedua mata Kabuto melebar saat mendengar suara Hidan dan melihat Tobi berada disamping pria bersurai ungu itu, "K-kalian?!"serunya tak percaya.

**Drrtttt~**

Tubuh Kabuto gemetaran hebat karena melihat kedua pria dari Akatsuki ini, "Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanya Kabuto dengan setengah berteriak.

Hidan tersenyum lebar, "Sikapmu dingin sekali pada kami, padahal sudah lama kita tak bertemu Kabuto" ujar Hidan dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya.

"Kami datang hanya ingin menjemputmu saja," sambung Tobi dengan suara riang.

Kedua mata Kabuto membulat sempurna dan merasa ada bahaya sedang mengancamnya, Kabuto melepaskan tembakkannya ke arah Hidan dan Tobi, "Matilah kalian!" teriak Kabuto.

**DOR**

**DOR**

Kabuto menembak sebanyak dua kali berharap pelurunya menembus kepala pria bersurai ungu itu.

**Trang~**

**Trang~**

Hidan menepis peluru yang melesat ke arahnya, "Sayang sekali, tembakkanmu melesat," ejek Hidan.

**WHUSSS~**

**BUGH!**

Hidan menendang Kabuto hingga jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

**BRUUK~**

"AAAAA!" jerit Kabuto kesakitan.

**GREEEKK!**

Hidan mengangkat tinggi senjatanya.

Kabuto menatap nanar sabit besar ditangan Hidan dan tanpa diduga oleh Hidan tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menerjang seraya mengepalkan tinju.

"_SHANARO_!" teriak Sakura.

Dengan cepat Hidan menghindar dari serangan Sakura.

**BRAAKKK!**

**BUUMMM~**

Tanah disekitar bekas kepalan tinju Sakura hancur.

"Fuih~ Hampir saja kau jadi dengdeng Hidan," ledek Tobi.

"Diam kau Tobi!" bentak Hidan kesal.

Hidan menatap tajam wanita bersurai merah muda itu, "Sepertinya kau juga hasil kelinci percobaan Orochimaru seperti kami," ujar Hidan karena melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Sakura menarik kencang sarung tangan hitam miliknya, "Akan kubuat tubuhmu hancur berkeping-keping," teriak Sakura penuh amarah.

"HYAAA!" Sakura melayangkan tinjunya lagi dan Hidan juga Tobi berlari menghindar.

Mereka berdua tak mengira kalau gadis yang bersama Kabuto memiliki kekuatan sedasyat ini. Hidan merasa terdesak karena kekuatan gadis bersurai merah muda ini tak bisa diremehkan, jika mereka lengah bisa saja nyawa mereka melayang.

"Cih! Ini sangat menyebalkan," keluh Hidan kesal.

Hidan melirik teman setimnya itu, "Tobi, gunakan kekuatanmu," pinta Hidan.

"Tapi..."

"Cepat! Apa kau mau mati ditangan gadis itu!" sela Hidan.

"Baik, tapi setelah ini kau harus membelikanku permen lolilop yang besar," pinta Tobi dengan suara manja.

Hidan berpikir sejenak memikirkan keinganan Tobi, tapi jika tak di penuhi Tobi pasti tak mau menggunakan kekuatannya dan bisa-bisa tubuhnya hancur ditinju oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Hidan, ap..."

"Oke! Aku akan membelikannya, jadi cepatlah sebelum kita berdua mati," sela Hidan kesal.

Tobi tersenyum lebar dibalik topeng orangenya.

**Grap!**

**Sraak!**

Tobi membuka topengnya, "_Sharingan_!" teriak Tobi.

Warna bola mata Tobi berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ di kedua matanya. Jika bertanya jurus apa yang di pakai oleh Tobi, ini adalah jurus manipulasi mata hasil ciptaan Orochimaru setelah melakukan berbagai eksperimen pada banyak orang dan hanya Tobi-lah yang mampu memiliki mata _Sharingan_ tapi jurus itu tak bisa selalu dipakai Tobi mengingat efek dari jurus itu bisa membutakan mata.

**Dheg'**

Tubuh Sakura kaku bak patung dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Eekhh..."

"Maafkan aku Nona," ucap Tobi dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

**BUAGH!**

Tobi meninju keras perut Sakura.

"Akh..."

**BRUUKK~**

Tubuh Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tobi sengaja tak membunuh Sakura karena menganggap wanita ini sama seperti dirinya dan Hidan yaitu korban kelinci percobaan dari Orochimaru juga Kabuto.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhnya Tobi,"

"Dia sama seperti kita dan lagi pula target kita adalah dia," lirik Tobi pada Kabuto yang saat ini tengah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Ah! Kau benar sekali," Hidan berjalan santai menghampiri Kabuto.

"S-sial..." racau Kabuto.

Kedua anggota Akatsuki ini berjalan mendekat pada Kabuto dan tak lama Hidan memukulnya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

**GREEP!**

Diraihnya tubuh Kabuto, "Ayo, Tobi kita pergi. Tugas kita sudah selesai," ujar Hidan.

"Oke, tapi setelah ini jangan lupa janjimu padaku," Tobi menagih janji Hidan untuk membelikan permen Lolipop untuknya.

"Janji yang mana?" tanya Hidan berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Jangan coba-coba mengingkarinya," jerit Tobi kesal.

Hidan hanya tertawa kecil seraya berjalan menggendong tubuh Kabuto. Sementara itu Tobi berjalan mengikuti dengan sepanjang perjalanan terus menagih janji pada Hidan dan hal itu membuat kedua kuping pria bersurai ungu ini terasa panas juga pengang mendengar rengekkan dari Tobi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mobil-mobil mewah terparkir rapih di basment hotel dan satu persatu para undangan masuk kedalam ballroom hotel yang mayoritas dari kalangan pejabat tinggi serta para _Jetset_ menghadiri pesta mewah nan elegan di pertunangan Sai dengan seorang putri kerajaan kecil penghasil emas Shion. Pertunangan ini tidak berlandaskan cinta sama sekali mengingat, Sai tidak mencintai Shion begitupula dengan sebaliknya.

Dan malam ini pertama kalinya untuk Naruto Uzumaki pegawai baru kepolisian di divisi investigasi atau penyelidikkan bekerja. Tugas pertama yang diberikan untuk pemuda bermata biru ini adalah mengawal jalannya pesta pertunangan dari Sai seorang pengacara handal di Negara ini.

Walau-pun dibilang bertugas tapi Shikamaru dan teman-temannya tidak memakai pakaian dinas kepolisian seperti saat tengah bertugas melainkan sebuah jas hitam tak lupa sebuah dasi merah maruh melingkar dilehernya. Pria berambut nanas ini tidak begitu menyukai pakaian formal seperti ini baginya memakai seragam kepolisian membuatnya lebih nyaman dari pada memakai jas.

"Naruto perketat penjagaan disebelah sana," perintah Shikmaru pada junior barunya.

"Siap, ketua!" Naruto memberi hormat pada Shikmaru.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Naruto, kau membuatku malu," keluh Shikamaru dengan kelakuan Naruto yang sikapnya sangat hormat padanya.

Kakashi yang berdiri didekat Shikamaru tertaw kecil dari balik maskernya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan Kakashi," lirik Shikamaru tajam.

"Ti-tidak ada," elaknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Pria bersurai nanas ini berdiri di pintu masuk memantau setiap tamu undangan yang hadir takut-takut kalau salah satu anggota Akatsuki masuk menyusup ke pesta ini. Jika memang anggota Akatsuki datang menyusup kedalam pesta, menurut Shikmaru mereka sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri, mengingat ia dan teman-temannya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut mereka semua.

"Tunjukanlah dirimu Akatsuki," gumam Shikamaru.

Pesat pertunangan Sai digelar sangat mewah. Makanan lezat serta menggugah selera tersaji banyak di meja-meja panjang yang berada di pinggi-pingir tak lupa minuman alkohol seperti wine, champage bahkan sake ada untuk para tamu.

Setiap tamu yang datang diperiksa teliti tanpa terkecuali demi keamanan serta kenyaman pesta.

Dan diam-diam Pein ditemani oleh Deidara yang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis hadir dalam pesta pertunangan Sai. Sebelum masuk Pein dan Deidara melewati alat pendektektor senjata juga bom tapi keduanya lolos dan bisa masuk kedalam balroom dengan santai tanpa terdekteksi alat pendektektor.

"_Alat yang mereka punya tidak secanggih yang aku miliki." Batin Deidara._

Pein terlihat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam dengan rambut yang disisir kebelakang tak lupa ia memakai kontak lens yang membuat matanya berwarna madu, membuat Pein berbeda dan tak bisa dikenali begitupula dengan Deidara yang berdandan seperti wanita asli. Pein harus berterima kasih pada Sasori yang begitu mahir mendandani Deidara yang sangat mirip sekali dengan wanita asli, sesaat Pein berpikir kalau Deidara adalah wanita sungguhan.

Dengan santai Pein berjalan menghampiri Sai juga sang tunangan, "Aku ucapkan selamat atas pesta pertunangannya," Pein menjabat tangan Sai juga tersenyum lembut pada Shion yang hanya dibalas senyuman kiku dari gadis bersurai kuning panjang itu.

"Terima kasih dan aku senang anda mau hadir juga datang ke pesta ini," ujar Sai.

"Sama-sama," sahut Pein seraya tersenyum dingin.

Deidara terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mencari keberadaan pria yang menjadi incarannya, namun ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Dahi Deidara menyeringti tajam tak kala melihat beberapa Polisi bertugas menjaga di dalam balroom hotel dengan mengenakan jas hitam. Deidara tertawa geli, bagaimana seorang penegak hukum melindungi serta menjaga pesta pertunangan anak seorang penjahat kelas S yang tak lain adalah Danzo.

"Ini sangat lucu sekali," cibir Deidara sinis.

Deidara dan Pein bersikap senormal mungkin, Pein mendatangi para pejabat yang datang lalu menyalaminya ia berperan layaknya seorang Tuan muda kaya dari kalangan bangsawan sedangkan Deidara berjalan-jalan seraya menikmati hidangan mewah yang tersaji lengkap diatas meja tak lupa minuman beralkohol dengan kualitas terbaik-pun dihadirkan membuat pesta ini benar-benar berkelas.

Seorang pelayan pria bersurai merah maruh berjalan mendekat pada Deidara dengan membawa wine ditangannya, "Misi sukses," bisiknya sepelan mungkin ketika Deidara mengambil segelas wine.

"Begitu," Deidara menegak wine ditangannya.

Pein berjalan santai mendekat pada Deidara lalu mengambil wine yang dibawa Sasori, "Jalankan rencana,"

"Oke dan sepertinya pesta dimulai lebih cepat," Deidara menekan alat pemicu bom yang dibuatnya menjadi jam tangan.

**BUUUMMMM!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan kecil di dalam balroom hotel yang langsung membuat heboh, panik dan ketakutan semua para udangan pesta termasuk Shion yang langsung duduk berjongkok memegangi kepalanya takut terkena runtuhan tembok hotel. Pesta pertunangan yang tadinya meriah, ceria dan dipenuhi alunan suara musik yang indah serta gelak tawa kini berubah menjadi jerit ketakutan, tangisan pilu dan kesakitan yang menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"KYAAAA!"

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

"APIII!" Teriak para tamu undangan yang histeris melihat api berkobar didalam balroom membakar apa saja yang ada disana.

Padahal pesta ini dijaga super ketat dengan setiap tamu yang datang diperiksa oleh para penjaga ketika hendak memasuki hotel tapi mereka masih bisa kecolongan dan kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi ditengah-tengah pesta.

"Sial kita kecolongan," teriak Shikamaru yang ternyata ikut menjaga pesta ini bersama Kakashi.

"Aku yakin ini pasti ulah Akatsuki," ujar Kakashi ditengah kerumunan para tamu undangan yang berlarian keluar ballroom hotel.

"Brengsek!" racau Shikamaru.

Pria berambut nanas ini ingin sekali mengejar serta menangkap para anggota Akatsuki namun keadaannya sedang tidak memungkinkan mengingat ia dan teman-temannya harus mementingkan keselamatan para tamu undangan.

"Bawa mereka keluar dari tempat ini sekarang sebelum api membakar habis ruangan ini," teriak Shikamaru memberikan komando.

Para polisi terlihat sibuk dan kerepotan menyelamatkan para tamu undangan. Pein sendiri berdiri santai ditengah kobaran api seraya menenggak wine putih ditangannya, "Aku ingin memberi hadiah kecil untuk pria tua itu," kata Pein dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya?" tanya Sasori santai.

"Buat pesta ini semakin meriah," jawab Pein santai.

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memakai jubah kebesaran Akatsuki seraya memakai topeng rubahnya, "Mari berpesta kawan," ujar Sasori senang.

"Jangan ambil bagianku Sasori," protes Deidara karena pekerjaannya di serobot oleh teman satu timnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama saja," Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Target Akastuki kali ini adalah Yakushi Kabuto, orang kepercayaan Orochimaru sekaligus pembuat obat-obatan terlarang yang belakangan ini sedang marak di dunia hitam. Dengan menculik Kabuto sedikit banyak akan membuat Danzo kehilangan kekuatannya mengingat Kabuto adalah orang penting di kelompoknya.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di koridor hotel tak hanya itu teriakkan serta jerit ketakutan terdengar nyaring mengingat saat ini tengah terjadi insiden ledakan bom ulah dari Deidara, sang seniman ledakkan. Ditengah kekacaun ini Sai berlari menyelamatkan diri dengan menarik tangan Shion, sang tunangan mengingat gadis pemilik iris lavender ini aset penting sang ayah juga dirinya.

**TAP**

Seluruh anak buah Danzo langsung menghampiri Sai dan Shion, "Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka cemas.

Mereka semua mengelilingi tubuh Sai dan Shion menjaga keduanya dari para penjahat yang pasti sedang mengincar nyawa mereka, "Tuan muda dan Nona, sebaiknya ikut kami ketempat aman,"

"Ba-"

**SETT**

**BRUUKKK**

Salah satu pengawal Sai jatuh dengan tubuh biru dan kedua mata melotot, di dahinya ditemukan sebuah belati kecil yang diujungnya terdapat sebuah bulu berwarna merah ciri khas dari senjata milik Sasori salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki.

Sai mengambil dua buah pistol dari dalam saku baju dan iris hitamnya terus menatap waspada disekitarnya takut-takut terjadi serangan mendadak.

**TAP**

Seorang pria bertopeng rubah mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah berdiri menghadang jalan Sai beserta anak buahnya, "Halo, Tuan muda," sapa Sasori dingin.

**Tes**

Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Sai ketika bertemu dengan sang ahli racun, Akasuna Sasori dan jika ada Sasori itu berarti Deidara ada bersamanya yang merupakan seniman ledakkan rekan satu tim Sasori.

Semua anak buah Sai langsung mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Sasori, "Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos, aku akan membunuhmu Sasori," ancam Sai penuh percaya diri karena berpikir bisa menghabisi Sasori mengingat kini pria bersurai merah itu terkepung.

"Hmm..." Sasori tesenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Kedua tangan Sai diletakkan kebelakang mengambil beberapa pisau belati yang sudah dilumuri racun, "Aku ingin lihat, pistol kalian yang lebih cepat membunuhku atau racun milikku," tantang Sasori.

**DOR**

Sai menembakkan pistolnya.

**SRAAKK**

Sasori melemparkan pisaunya dan ajaibnya pria bersurai merah ini bisa menghindari tembakkan Sai. Sedangakan belatinya berhasil mengenai anak buah Sai dan langsung jatuh tak bernyawa karena keracunan.

"Sial!" Racau Sai.

Sementara Sai dan anak buahnya bertarung, Shion hanya berdiri diam mematung dengan seluruh tubuh gemetaran hebat melihat mayat anak buah Sai yang bergelimpangan di dekatnya. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata dan bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat didepan dadan seraya berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Sai.

Tapi tanpa Sai sadari kalau Deidara muncul di belakangnya dan hendak menebas tubuh Sai.

**DRAP**

Shion berlari kencang ke arah Sai tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

**SRAAKKK**

"AAAA!" pekik Shion kesakitan saat tubuhnya tertebas.

**CRATT~**

Darah segar keluar dari luka ditubuh Shion dan _Kimono_ yang dikenakan gadis bersurai kuning panjang ini sudah basah oleh darah miliknya.

**BRUUKK**

Tubuh Shion jatuh bersimbah darah karena menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Sai dari serangan Deidara. Kedua iris kelam milik Sai melebar sempurna melihat sang tunangan jatuh berimbah darah karena menolongnya.

"Sial!" racau Deidara karena tidak berhasil menebas tubuh Sai padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa memenggal kepala pria bersurai hitam itu jika saja tidak ada Shion yang menjadikan tubuhnya menjadi tameng. Pasti saat ini Sai sudah tewas dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Deidara tidak menyerah untuk membunuh Sai namun para Polisi tiba membuatnya juga Sasori mau tidak mau harus mundur.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Tuan muda. Lain kali aku akan memenggal kepalamu," ujar Deidara santai.

Deidara melemparkan beberapa bola putih ditangannya dan kepulan asap putih muncul membuat mata perih para anggota polisi, tak lama dua anggota Akatsuki itu hilang dalam kepulan asap bak seorang ninja.

"Cari mereka. Aku yakin mereka masih berada ditempat ini," perintah Shikamaru pada anak buahnya.

Akhirnya Akatsuki yang sejak tadi ditunggu Shikarmu muncul juga dan tak akan ia biarkan mereka lolos begitu saja mengingat ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menangkap gerombolan penjahat kelas S itu. Tapi sayangnya Pein dan anak buahnya sudah pergi menghilang bak ditelan bumi, para polisi tidak berhasil menemukan juga menangkap anggota Akatsuki, bahkan mereka kehilangan jejak.

"Sial!" dengus Shikamaru kesal.

"Lain kali aku akan menangkap kalian." Ujar Shikamaru penuh amarah.

Kejadian pemboman ini, masuk berita dan menjadi headline diberbagai stasiun telivisi juga koran-koran, memang tak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa yang terjadi malam itu namun Shion, tunangan Sai mengalami luka serius dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif dirumah sakit.

Pihak kepolisian menyelidiki kejadian ini dan akan mengungkap tuntas motif dibalik kejadian ini. Dan Danzo sendiri merasa marah pada Akatsuki, selain menghancurkan pesta pertunangan sang anak, melukai Shion juga menculik Kabuto salah satu orang terpenting di kelompoknya.

Dengan diculiknya Kabuto membuat Danzo sementara waktu tak bisa menjalankan bisnis haramnya karena hanya Kabuto yang bisa membuat serta meracik obat-obatan laknat itu.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Pein." Desis Danzo penuh kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Hidan dan Tobi berjalan santai masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa tubuh Kabuto.

"Kalian sudah pulang," sambut Konan menatap datar tubuh Kabuto, "Dan kalian berhasil membawa pria itu," sambungnya.

"Jangan remehkan kami berdua," sahut Hidan dengan menggendong tubuh Kabuto di pundaknya.

"Ikuti aku," Konan berjalan didepan Hidan menuntun pria bersurai ungu itu menuju kesebuah ruangan dibawah tanah.

**BRUK~**

Hidan melemparkan tubuh Kabuto yang tak sadarkan diri kedalam penjara.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang disana," ujar Hidan dengan tersenyum mengejek.

**CKREKK~**

Konan mengunci pintu penjara dan menatap dingin serta penuh benci pada Kabuto, gara-gara pria bersurai putih itu-lah Konan dan teman-temannya harus menderita bahkan membuat Yahiko berubah menjadi Pein yang berhati dingin tak berperasaan.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari sang ketua, Hidan dan Tobi melapor pada Pein, "Setelah menculiknya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hidan.

"Aku yakin Danzo tidak akan tinggal diam saja saat tahu kau menculik Kabuto dan pasti akan mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencarinya," sambung Deidara pada sang bos.

"Memang itu yang aku harapkan," ujar Pein santai.

Dahi Deidara berkerut bingung dan tak mengerti juga memahami pemikiran sang ketua yang selalu tak bisa ditebak. Pein meminta seluruh anak buahnya untuk kembali ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat karena ia juga ingin beristirahat dan rasa kantuk sudah menderanya.

**Tap**

Pein berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dengan masih mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam melekat ditubuhnya.

**CKELEK**

Pein membuka pintu kamar dan kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ranjang besar dengan hiasan kelambu emas.

Mata _Rinengan _miliknya menatap penuh arti sosok seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang tengah terlelap tidur diatas ranjangnya dan bisa ia lihat bekas jejak air mata di kedua pipi wanita cantik ini.

**Srek**

Diusapnya lembut pipi Hinata, "Sudah aku katakan kalau aku benci melihatmu menangis," ucap Pein pelan.

**Cup'**

Pein mencium pelan kening Hinata, "Aku pulang, _Hime_,"

**GYUT~**

Pein tidur memeluk Hinata, "Selamat tidur, _Hime_." Ucap Pein pelan.

Dan tak lama kedua mata Pein terpejam menuju alam mimpi. Pein berharap kalau malam ini ia bisa bermimpi indah tak perlu lagi bermimpi buruk mengenai masa lalunya seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

**TBC**

**A/N : Maaf jika kelanjutannya tidak sesuai keingan dan harapan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam. Dan tidak ada adegan panas atau romantis antara PeinHina.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan Riview dan yang tidak memakai akun saya balas disini.**

**Cassy Dy Hime : Ok ^^**

**Shion-Hana : Ok ^^**

**yuka : tentu saja Pein cinta ke Hinata tapi tak ditunjukkan secara langsung, maklum Pein-kan cowo cool.**

**kira : Terima kasih dan maaf baru bisa update.**

**febri : Terima kasih banyak. Hinata tidak tahu dan ingat pernah bertemu Pein dulu.**

**Lavender : Untuk kali tidak ada adegan panas antara PeinHina, mungkin chapter depan.**

**nana chan : Terima kasih sudah menunggu Fic kelanjutan Fic ini.**

**flo : Terima kasih.**

**NamikazeRael : Terima kasih sudah mau riviewd di Fic ini.**

**Pein akan tetap membiarkan Hinata masuk kedunianya karena ingin menunjukkan kepada Hinata betapa kejamnya dunia ini dan ingin membuat Hinata menjadi wanita yang kuat serta tangguh.**

**Perlahan-lahan Hinata akan bisa merubah hati Pein tapi butuh proses.**

**Mungkin Hinata akan hamil.**

**Ya**

**Itu masih rahasia dan akan dijelaskan seiringinya berjalan Fic.**

**N1 : Maaf baru bisa update.**

**Name titiana : Maaf baru bisa update.**

**Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Ogami Benjiro**


End file.
